


A Series of Unfortunate Misadventures

by Jenlar_Giantsbane



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenlar_Giantsbane/pseuds/Jenlar_Giantsbane





	1. Prologue

 

A pot on the stove bubbled slightly, as steam emerged from within. A man walked to the stove, stirring the contents of the druffalo stew that would be tonight’s dinner. Bringing the spoon to his lips, he tasted a sample. Nodding approvingly, he put the cover back on the pot to help keep it warm. He made his way towards the door, stepping over some of the random items young girls usually tossed haphazardly about, knowing their parents would grow tired of it being there and clean up themselves. Opening the door, he called out to his children.

“Alicia! Celestia! Time to come in. Dinners ready!” he called.

“Coming father!” he heard Alicia shout in reply.

He waited by the door and smiled warmly as they came running. They had just turned sixteen earlier that spring, which made him feel old. Even though they were almost adults now, he could still envision them as children as they ran towards the small cottage.

Approaching the doorway, they started to push and shove to see who could get through the door first. The sight of his two children jockeying for first place made him laugh. Even at this age the twins were still competing to best the other. Some things never changed. He stepped away just as his children smashed into the doorway together at the same moment. All three of them laughed louder as the twins fell inside the house and onto the floor.

“I won! I got through the door first!” boasted Alicia.

“No, you didn’t! I got through first!” protested Celestia.

“Not a chance, sluggy pants! It was me that won!” Alicia retorted.

“Enough arguing. It’s time to wash up for dinner,” the man said, trying to get them under control.

The twins scrambled to get up off the floor and hurriedly went to clean up. By the time they had returned, their father had finished getting everything ready. The table was set, and the pot of stew, along with a pitcher of milk were ready to consume.  Alicia grabbed some stew as soon as her father dropped the ladle into the pot.

“I love your druffalo stew Father!” she said, diving into it with gusto. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day.”

“Me too. I am _so_ hungry. Practicing my spells all afternoon sure gives me an appetite.” Celestia added, plopping into her seat.

“Good to hear you’re practicing hard enough to make yourself famished.” her father said, scooping some of the druffalo stew on his daughter’s plate. “Have you been working on your shape changing exercises that your mother gave you before she left?”

“Yep, and I’ve mastered them, too.” she boasted.

“Really? You can change into a mouse and then back again instantly?” her father questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Well… not yet. But soon I’ll be able to do that.”

“What did you mother tell you about rushing it?”

“That it could be disastrous if I cast the spell incorrectly,” rolling her amber colored eyes that were like those of her mother.

“And did she tell you what could happen? That part of you may fail to complete the transformation?” her father prodded.

“Yes father.” Celestia said with a sigh.

“That would be hilarious! Big human head on a tiny mouse body. Or the other way around. Tiny mouse head on a human body!” Alicia laughed.

That second suggestion got her laughing harder, causing food to fly from her mouth and strike her sister.

“Eww! If you’re going to tease me, at least cover your mouth when you do it! You’re eating like Uncle Bull.” Celestia said as she wiped the chunks away.

“Your sister’s ‘Say and Spray’ comments are correct though. You should be careful in your declaration of something you have ‘Mastered’. Plus, I don’t like the attitude you displayed. That hinted of pride. Pride for mages is extremely dangerous,” he scolded.

“Yes, I know father. You needn’t tell me again. Mother has pummeled that into me for years,” she said, getting frustrated.

“And you know why she does that, right?”

“To help keep me free of possession.”

“Exactly. There is a time coming very soon where you will have to face these challenges on your own. Your mother won’t always be there to help you. We want you to be ready.”

“I know,” Celestia said, poking at her food with her fork.

“Look, sweetie. We love you very much. Your mother knows from experience what life can be like growing up as a mage without the guidance of the Circle. She is well aware of the trials you will face.”

“Maybe I should have gone to the circle instead,” Celestia muttered.

“There was no way your mother would ever allow that to happen. Even though the Circle has been reformed and isn’t anywhere near as oppressive as it once was, your place was here with us. She wouldn’t trust anyone with your instruction.” he chuckled, his tone become serious as he spoke. “And besides, we would have missed you if you were gone,” he finished.

“Not all of us would’ve missed you.” Alicia said, smiling.

“Quiet, you!” Celestia said laughing tossing some food at her.

“How about your day, Alicia? What did you work on?” her father asked, turning the topic to her.

“I worked on my flexibility and strength training in the morning. Gymnastics were in the afternoon.” she replied.

“How is your accuracy with your bow while on the move?” her father asked.

“Getting better. I can always hit the target, but am getting closer to the bullseye each time.”

“Excellent. How about your cardio?”

“It’s great! I make sure I work on that every day. I even shaved off a few seconds from my mile time.” she boasted.

“That’s good news! The extra tips I showed you worked?”

“Yes, so far, they are working great.”

“Good to hear that. See? Your old man still has a few good ideas left in him.” he said with a wink.

“At your age, that _is_ surprising,” Celestia giggled.

Alicia started to laugh, and joined her twin in making many “You’re so old jokes” at their father’s expense. He let them go on with one joke after another for a while. He admired the quick wit they’d received from their mother, and their sense of humor they could only have gotten from him. After a while, he thought it was time to end it, and trump them both.

“Yes, yes. I am old. But remember this: No matter how old I am, this old and frail body still turns your mother on.”

“Ugh! By the Maker, Father! That’s gross!” Alicia said with a sickened look.

“No kidding! Ick! The horrors of you two…No! It’s in my mind. Get it out! Get it out!” Celestia gasped, half serious and half overdramatic.

The man looked at both of them and smiled. He was amazed at what beautiful women they had become, especially as they grew to resemble their mother. Hearing a knock at the door, the twins called out in perfect unison.

“Who is it?”

“It’s your favorite uncle.” came a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

“Uncle Blackwall?” Alicia asked, smiling.

“No, not him. Let’s try this again. It’s your favorite Tevinter.” the voice said.

“There must be a mistake. We don’t have a favorite Tevinter here,” Celestia said with a huge smirk.

“Ha ha, very funny. Would you open the door please?” the voice said, clearly annoyed.

Alicia and Celestia both rushed to open the door.

“Uncle Dorian!” they yelled feigning surprise.

“Hello children. How are you?” he smiled, hugging them both.

“We’re good, uncle,” Alicia answered.

“Outstanding! It is good to see you both. I come bearing gifts.” he said, hold up a small bag.

“What did you bring us uncle? More candy from Minrathous?” Celestia asked excitedly.

“Of course! You wouldn’t think I’d forget to provide you any sort of culinary luxury out here in the sticks?” he asked as the twins took the bag and grabbed the contents.

“Careful!” Dorian cautioned. “That candy was expensive! If it’s damaged in the fervor to consume it, I will not be getting you more.”

 “You’re a Magister, you can afford it,” the man said, smiling.

“It’s the principle of the thing. It’s not polite to destroy gifts, especially in front of the person who gave it.” Dorian said.

“How are you, old friend?” the man asked hugging him.

“I’m doing well although I found it difficult to get my hair just right this morning”

“Yeah, I hate when that happens.” he said, chuckling. “Come and sit. Are you hungry? We have some druffalo stew left from supper.” the man offered.

“That sounds wonderful. You do make some of the best stew in all of Thedas,” Dorian said.

“It’s better than all of Tevinter has to offer? I find that hard to believe.”

“Indeed, it is. You use a certain spice that is not found anywhere else. That’s what makes it so delicious.”

“That’s good to know. Kids, would you set a place for your uncle at the table?”

“Yes father.” they answered.

“Once you’re done with that, provided you’ve put your dishes in the sink, you may continue with your studies.” their father smiled.

The man and Dorian sat the table, talking about the daily dealings of the Magisterium, and how the peace treaty with the Qunari was doing. Peace between the two kingdoms had been negotiated two years previously, and so far, it was holding together.

“It’s good to see the Qunari holding up their end of the bargain. This sort of action has to be completely foreign to the Qun.” the man said.

“Apparently, it is. Fortunately, they know what’s at stake. Even the Magisterium is behaving themselves.” Dorian replied.

“Thanks to your efforts, I might add. You were instrumental in getting them to listen to reason.”

“It’s true I did my part, but Maevaris did the major lifting.”

“How is she by the way? I haven’t seen her in years.” the man asked.

“She is well, and about to get married.”

“Again? What number husband is this?”

“If I counted correctly, this will be number five.”

“Five? How is it she goes through so many husbands?”

“To be fair, she doesn’t divorce her husbands. They usually end up dead first. Not by her hand, but by those who wish to do her harm. You would think that the list of prospective suitors would be low, but she has an enviable high rank in the Magisterium, and those who wish to gain immediate status are willing to risk it.” Dorian explained.

“Well… that’s something I guess.” the man commented.

“How are you children doing? What are you studying now?” Dorian asked, changing the subject.

“I’m studying ballistics and working with mini catapults that Father and I built.” Alicia said.

“Brilliant! Nothing like learning to punch a big hole in a wall. How about you, Celestia?” Dorian asked.

“I am studying ancient elven history, and ugh! It is _so boring_! Why does Mother want me to know this? The ancient elves are long gone.”

“Because she says so, for one. That knowledge must not be lost, as it still has great significance in the here and now.” her father said. “And you need to know as much as you can for the days ahead, my love.” he answered, his voice low enough so only Dorian could hear.

Noting the bandage wrapped around the man’s left hand, Dorian quietly motioned to it.

“How bad is the mark this time?”

He unwrapped the bandage to reveal a strange symbol burned into his skin. It glowed a faint green which had been successfully hidden beneath the cloth.

“It has been dormant for years. But now…now it is active again. That can only mean what we feared is about to happen.”

“Do they know yet? About their future? What they’re going to be expected to do?” Dorian asked, looking pointedly from his friend to the twins.

“No. Not yet. We plan on telling them about it when their mother returns.”

“When is she due back? Dorian asked.

“In a few days, maybe less, depending on how many stops she needs to make along the way.”

“Perhaps you could tell them a little now? Tell them the history of why the world will call on them in the near future.” Dorian suggested.

The man sat back and thought about it for a moment.

“You’re right.” he said sitting up. “They must know all of what happened. They are of age and are strong. They can handle the truth.”

“Alicia, Celestia.... We need to talk.  Come and sit here next to the fireplace.” their father said, moving towards his big chair.

It was where he told all of his stories to the children, and this one was going to be a long one. May as well be comfortable.

“We’re here Father, what is it?” Alicia asked.

“Before I begin, would you stay and listen Dorian?”

“Of course! You know how I love listening to you get so engrossed in a story.” he said with a smile.

“Thank you. It would be nice to have you here for this.”

“What’s going on Father? What has you so troubled?” Alicia asked, her face laden with worry.

“Children, the time has come to tell you a story,” their father began. “A story that concerns you both, now that you’re old enough to hear the truth.”

“We can handle whatever you need to tell us.” they answered, nodding to one another in agreement.

“I know you can. It is just difficult for me to tell you.” the man smiled softly.

“Why?” asked Celestia.

“Because it signifies the end of your childhood and proclaims your destiny. A destiny that your mother and I have been preparing you for all your lives"

“What destiny? What are you talking about?” Alicia asked confused.

“What do you know about the Mage and Templar war and the events that followed?” their father asked.

“It was a war that started in Kirkwall and spread to most of Thedas.” Celestia answered.

“Then the conclave was called, which was destroyed when the Breach was opened.” added Alicia.

“It was then the Inquisition was formed.” her sister finished.

“That’s correct. But did you also know that I was involved in the Inquisition, and fought against Corypheus?”

“You were in the Inquisition? You fought against Corypheus? I thought you were a kitchen servant for some Ferelden noble.” Celestia asked in surprise.

“No, I told you that to keep both you safe. If people knew I had children, your lives would have been in danger.”

“What did you do in the Inquisition Father? Were you a kitchen servant there too?” Celestia asked.

Both the man and Dorian laughed at the question.

“Not quite love.” Dorian said. “Your father’s role was a bit more… public.”

Their father saw their shock and surprise at this news, drawing their attention and holding them captive as he began his tale. They couldn’t believe their boring father had been involved in something like the Inquisition, and the war against Corypheus. 

“And I, uh...  I didn’t meet your mother the way I said I did.” the man added.

“You said you met Mother in Orlais. Was that a lie, too?” Alicia asked emotionally.

“That part was true. The part that isn’t is how I met her. I wasn’t on a trip to pick up some Orlesian mushrooms like I said. I met her in the Winter Palace.”

“The Winter Palace?” asked Celestia more in shock than her sister.

“That part was fascinating to witness,” Dorian chimed in, chuckling.

“Witness? You were there?” Alicia asked loudly.

“Yes. Dorian was in the Inquisition and fought in the war too.” Her father answered.

“Wow,” the twins said together.

“The whole story really begins 18 years ago. The Conclave had been called, and our family back in Ostwick had asked me to attend. Apparently, we had some relatives who were going to be present, and my family wanted to ensure that they wouldn’t take the Trevelyan name for granted. They were doing something that could benefit our family status, after all. Despite my best efforts to avoid being the one to go, I got stuck with it. It was a choice that would change my life, and set forth events that would change the world...


	2. The Beginning of My End?

 

Green.

Swirls of green colored magical shit everywhere. Lots of rocks, and… spiders? I struggled to clear my head of those bizarre images. My mind was in a clouded state. I was in and out of reality for what seemed like ages. My senses started to function as I began to fully wake from whatever nightmare I had just experienced.

_Pain...A very unique pain I am feeling._

Every part of my body hurt. From the top of my head, all the way to my toenails.

_How is it my toenails hurt?_

My skin was burning. It felt like something was eating me from the inside. Did those spider things do something to me? Or were they just a dream? By The Maker my head hurt. One thing I knew for sure wasn’t a dream was how shitty I felt.

The smell of mold, mossy stone and wet straw filled my nose which helped me awaken a bit more. I found it hard to breathe, and it was all I could do to press myself up from the cold damp cobble floor.

Blinking several times, I attempted to focus my vision. Soon I realized I was in a prison cell.

_Holy shit! What am I doing in here?_

My heart started to hammer against my chest as I tried to figure out where I was, and more importantly, why I was there.

Trying to stand up, I staggered against the wall finding that I was too disoriented to stand.

“He’s awake. Inform the Seeker and Sister Nightingale the prisoner is ready for the interrogation,” a voice called out from the shadows.

_Prisoner? Interrogation?_

I looked towards the voice and saw a guard standing just outside my cell with his sword pointed at me. He wasn’t alone. Other guards moved in beside him to take a gander at their prisoner. They too had their weapons drawn. It was rather apparent I was really in a pickle, and I had to try to get some information.

“Umm…hi guys. Would any of you tell me what’s going on?”

“Quiet you filthy bastard!” one of the guards yelled. “You’re going to pay for what you did!”

I was surprised at his reaction. I could see anger in his eyes. His fellow guards had the same look. They also had what appeared to be looks of fear.

Fear? What were they afraid of? Me? Or something else?

“Put your hands through the bars now,” another guard said. “We got to get you shackled before we remove you from here.”

I did as instructed and was rewarded with a stiff wooden shackle put on me. A third guard approached the cell door and pulled her keys out to unlock it. As she yanked open the door, I was forcibly dragged into the center part of the room. I was forced down on my knees which caused me to wince in pain. My body still hurt everywhere and any vigorous movement was excruciating. I sat there slumped over, still trying to come to terms with my predicament. In the darkness of the room, I noticed a faint greenish glow coming from somewhere near me. It seemed to be the same color green I saw in my vision. Moving slightly to see if I could find it, I noticed it was coming from my left hand. A thin, glowing ribbon laced across my palm, the very essence seeping out from under my skin.

_What the hell is that thing? Did I get drunk and get a funky tattoo?_

At that point the thing on my hand sparked and sent a small explosion tearing through my body. I cried out in pain and gasped for a breath that my lungs refused to take in.

I knelt there trying to recover from that shot of pain worse than anything I had ever experienced. Hearing voices coming towards me from the hallway, I managed to compose myself before the wooden door burst open before me. I watched as two women entered. One was obviously prepared for battle; her dark armor glittered in the dim light. The sword she carried showed signs of fresh blood.

_I wonder whose blood that was. Hopefully not the last guy with a sparking green thing on his hand._

She was a dark haired woman with a nasty scar on her cheek, no doubt from some battle she’d seen earlier in her life. Her hair was dark and choppy as well, though there seemed to be a braid of sorts woven around her crown. Her eyes were deep brown and held rage and pain within them. I glared back her way, studying her as she circled me.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t  _kill_  you now.” the woman snarled, stopping by my side. “The conclave is  _destroyed_. Everyone who attended is  _dead_. Except for  _you_.”

_Dead? Everyone? Who’s “Everyone”?_

“You think I’m  _responsible_.” I responded trying to get a read on the woman.

 “Explain  _this_!” she growled as she grabbed my freakish green glowing left hand. At this point, I was starting to get pissed off.

“I  _can’t_ ,” I said raising my voice. I managed to pull my hand free from her vice-like grip.

“What do you mean, you  _can’t_?”

_Are you deaf or something?_

“I don’t know what that  _is or_  how it got there,” I said getting very irritated.

My temper was beginning to spike. How  _dare_  this Xena wanna be accuse me of things she didn’t even have  _knowledge_  of? She didn’t seem to really want to know the truth, just some patsy to pin something on.

“You’re  _lying_!” the angry woman snarled, grabbing me violently once again.

“We  _need_  him, Cassandra.” the second woman said as she stepped into view, taking hold of the first woman and pulling her away.

Glancing in the direction of my temporary savior, I noticed the slightest hint of red hair poking from under her cowl. It seemed to glow slightly in the dim torch light. Like her companion, she too was human. She was of a gentler nature though, at least for the moment. I could tell, based on the woman’s armor, that she too was a capable fighter. When she turned her emerald gaze down to meet mine, I returned the gesture firmly.

I decided to relax a little since now I was talking to this new redhead woman. One who wasn’t all gung ho to hang me. At least not yet.

“I don’t understand,” I said to her with confusion in my eyes. Hopefully she could see I knew less of what was going on than they thought.

“Do  _you_  remember what happened? How this  _began_?” she asked, her voice firm, yet carrying a hint of gentleness in it.

“I remember...  _running_...” I started slowly. Closing my eyes tightly, I forced my mind to recall what little I was able. “Things were...  _chasing_ me, and then... A  _woman_?”

“A woman?” the redhead asked.

“She reached out to me, but then...”

A sharp pain in my skull kept me from recalling anything more. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to stave off the ache. I listened as the one called Cassandra spoke to the other woman.

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take him to the rift.”

_Oh boy! Road trip!_

Watching the woman known as Leliana walk out, I felt Cassandra’s hands on me once again. Struggling to my feet, I felt a measure of fear ride up in me. Was I going to die for whatever crime I’d supposedly committed? I don’t remember having done anything to anyone that would warrant execution.

“What  _did_  happen?” I asked.

“It... will be easier to show you.” Cassandra replied.

Following the woman outside, I shied away from the blaring light of the sun as it burned my eyes. There was something more though, a swirling green... cloud or something like it in the sky.

_Again with the green!_

It blared overhead and blocked out the view of the sky above. It was mesmerizing in a way, and I merely stared blankly up at it.

_That’s some seriously strange shit right there._

“We call it the Breach. It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” Cassandra said. “It’s not the  _only_  such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

I could feel Cassandra stare at me while I looked that the green swirly in the sky. I imagine she was trying to see my reaction to this thing.

“An explosion can  _do_  that?” I asked, finally turning my attention back to her

“ _This_  one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

As if on que, the Breach belched aggressively, causing the mark on my hand to burn with...  _soul_  fire, was all I could think to call it. It felt as though it was destroying my very being. I cried out in agony, and dropped to my knees. Somehow, I knew what was happening even before Cassandra said it.

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is  _killing_  you. It  _may_  be the key to  _stopping_  this, but there isn’t much time.

_I get that same impression._

“You say  _may_  be the key... To doing  _what_?” I said, panting as the pain lessened.

_At least I haven’t pissed myself yet._

“Closing the Breach. Whether that’s  _possible_  is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And  _yours_ ”

“So if I do what you want, will I  _live_  through it?” I asked hoping for an answer of “Yes”.

“We have no way of knowing.”

Even though that wasn’t what I wanted to hear, I already knew the answer. I could  _feel_  it. My life was slipping away from me, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Whatever this ‘Breach’ thing was, it had left its mark on me, bringing with it a painful death. My mind returned to my home back in Ostwick. Playing with siblings down by the creek. Sneaking away from my boring book studies to learn how to fight. The warm hugs from my nanny, and the wonderful cookies our baker would make just for me. I even thought of my father and how distant and cold he was. The thought of never getting the approval I so desperately craved caused me to almost loose it. Biting back the pain that laced through my heart, I knew that if I showed any tears, it would only serve to convince Cassandra of her imagined guilt.

Walking with Cassandra through the small village, the same I recalled entering on the way to the Conclave, I felt the hatred radiating off the others as they glared darkly at me. Looking to Cassandra as she spoke, I couldn’t help but feel my sadness turn to anger. Anger at my father for sending me here. Anger at the people for blaming me for something they probably caused. Anger at Cassandra for treating me like I was a murderous slimeball. And anger at myself for not skipping this whole stupid affair and gone off with my friends like I had originally planned.

“They have decided your guilt. They  _need_  it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was  _hers_. It was a chance for  _peace_  between mages and Templars. She  _brought_  their leaders together. Now... they are dead. We lash out like the  _sky_ , but we must  _think beyond_  ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed.”

I could hear the pain in Cassandra’s voice. She must have been close to Divine Justinia. Even though I never met the Divine, I heard she was a great woman.

We got to an old stone bridge as Cassandra halted our progress. I eyed the dagger she produced warily as she cuts the straps that held my hands together. Glad to be free of the restraints, I rubbed my wrists to get the circulation flowing again. Meeting the woman’s eyes, I felt confused by her actions. If I was a prisoner, why was I unbound?

“There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” Cassandra said, stepping away from me. “Come. It is not far.”

“Where are you taking me?” I asked, following slowly. This didn’t bode well.

I watched as Cassandra pointed to a ruined structure just up the hill. I felt my stomach drop and my heart sink. That was the Temple of Sacred Ashes... Or what was  _left_  of it, anyway. Looking up at the Breach, I wondered just how it was I’d survived the explosion that had decimated the ancient structure and surrounding landscape. Looking to the dark haired woman as she started off, I slowly fell in step alongside her.

We passed by a few soldiers fleeing from the place we were heading towards. That didn’t boost my confidence very much.

“Maker! It’s the end of the world!” one of them yelled as they ran by us.

I sighed as he disappeared from view. What was I getting myself into? Well, what _else_ was I getting myself into? All I could think of was how I really should have stayed home.

The going was slow at first, as I was still unsteady on my feet. I felt like I had spent one too many hours in the tavern. We soon picked up our pace as she wanted to reach our destination as quickly as possible. I could feel the sense of urgency as well. Then the Breach erupted again, catching us both off guard and dropping me to my knees. The pain was excruciating, and I thought for a moment the damn thing had killed me. Seeing Cassandra come over to me with that now familiar scowl, I furrowed my brow and jerked her hand away. It was bad enough the mark on my hand was trying to kill me, I didn’t need her to remind me how close to death I actually was. Getting slowly to my feet, I started off after Cassandra once again.

We approached another small bridge that crossed the frozen river that flowed throughout the valley. As we started to cross, a large chunk of rock, or something like it, spewed from the Breach. As if launched from a trebuchet, it flew with amazing speed and force and obliterated the bridge. It collapsed beneath our feet and Cassandra and I went tumbling down into the frozen riverbed below.

After we came to a nice bouncy stop, we managed to get to our feet. Taking quick assessment, we determined neither one of us was hurt from the fall. Another missile from the Breach came and struck a patch of ground a few dozen feet from us. Black puddles soon formed from the impact, shining the same green energy that radiated from my hand. I blinked in surprise as Cassandra told me to stay back, which I obeyed without question.

As Cassandra steadied herself to deal with whatever was going on from green puddle, I backed away to give her room. What emerged had to have been the vilest and most terrifying thing I have ever witnessed. It was a demon. No doubt about it. Nothing else looked like that, and it was fresh from the Fade here to kill us and anyone else it that got in its way.

My once captor, now bodyguard moved to intercept the demon. I watched with both interest and fear as she battled it. She was poised, strong in her stance, and appeared to be skilled at fighting such an adversary. Which made me wonder just who the hell she was exactly?

To my dismay I noticed another patch of greenish black goop forming near me. Cassandra was out of position to help me and that left me alone to fend for myself. Panicking, I looked around for an escape path. While I didn’t see any good way to run to safety, I did spot a mage staff laying against a crate I could grab to defend myself. I knew I couldn’t use the zappy part of it, but I sure could use it to pummel stuff to a paste.

Steading myself in a defensive position, I thought back to the staff lessons my combat instructor, Master Norris taught me. Defenses against grabs, high and low blocks, and various spins to get into position for power strikes.

Feeling as ready as I ever would be I prepared myself for the entity that arose from the ooz.

The demon appeared quickly and seeing me first, heading right towards me.

The battle was unlike anything I had ever encountered before. The ferocity of the thing could not be understated. I spent most of the battle on defense, trying to get a feel for how this thing fought. I got my shots in here and there when an opening presented itself, and eventually took it down.

As the demon fell and seemed to dissolve into nothing, I turned my attention to Cassandra. I could see she was winning the battle, as her foe was crippled greatly.

Rushing to help her, I spotted a few throwing daggers and grabbed them on the run. With the demon’s back to me, I tested the weight of the daggers and let them both fly. They struck the demon right below what appeared to be its neck and it shrieked in surprise and pain. That distracted it long enough for Cassandra to thrust her sword right through the chest of the creature. It let loose a dying cry, and like the other demon, dissolved into the ground.

I looked around to see if any more had appeared, and with great relief I saw none.

“It’s over,” I said as I checked my leggings to make sure I hadn’t crapped in them.

“Drop your weapon!  _NOW_!” Cassandra demanded, holding her sword dangerously close to my chest.

_Seriously?_

“A demon attacked me. What was I supposed to do?” I answered angrily.

“You don’t _need_ to fight,” was her rather unrealistic reply.

“Are you saying it won’t happen again?”

She let out a sigh and lowered her weapon.

“You’re right. I cannot protect you, nor can I leave you defenseless. I should remember that you didn’t try to run.”

_Damn right!_

I gave her a nod, as I lowered my staff. I watched Cassandra turn once again to the trail before us. I followed close behind, while she explained to me the demons we had fought were called shades. Not the fiercest kinds, but dangerous none the less. The names of those things didn’t matter to me since I didn’t intend to fight any more of them, or their brethren.

The more we marched, the more the mark on my hand sapped my strength. I had to force myself to keep up. We hadn’t gotten far when the Breach spat several more shades at us. So much for never fighting these things again.

There were other demons on the hill nearby, wisps, as Cassandra called them. They were more problematic. Unlike the shades, these remained at a distance, firing blasts of energy that weakened when they hit.

We drew the shades out of the wisp’s range, and together we dispatched them. I then moved off into the shadows while Cassandra went head on to the wisps. She had them both distracted which allowed me to take them from behind.

Between these fights, getting hit my wisp magic, and the mark, I wondered how it was I would _reach_  the Breach, let alone  _seal_  it. Panting slowly as we finally eliminated the last of our opponents, I drew in a much needed breath. My energy was returning, though only slightly. It wasn’t enough to fully replenish me, though I doubted I’d ever feel so again.

Rounding a small bend in the pass, I looked at a long set of stairs before me. They were steep and covered with ice, something that would make the climb more difficult than it needed to be. The sounds of battle soon reached my ears and I knew I’d once again have to dig down deep to face it. I wondered just how much there actually was  _left_ to dig, given how weary I was already feeling. Reaching the top of the stairs, I blinked in surprise at a floating, green crystal-like mass that spewed forth demons. It seemed the rift, as I heard Cassandra call it, was a tear in the veil that allowed demons to pass freely to our side.

_Weee! Lucky for us huh?_

Looking briefly at the other combatants, I turned my attention fully on the fight before me.

Cassandra had already rushed in to help the soldiers that were in a battle for their lives against demons. I ran towards the nearest enemy, and helped to bring it down. After it fell, I watching as a dwarf with an amazing looking crossbow dropped the last of the shades. At that point, an elven man stepped up to me and grasped my hand. Before I could object, he forced it up towards the rift. I watching in amazement as a small tendril of green energy flowed from the mark on my palm to the rift. I gasped in surprise as it sealed shut making a loud crashing noise. Doing so seemed to restore my energy, as though  _releasing_  the power would prolong my life, even if only a little. Staring at my palm with a not so subtle WTF look, I found my eyes turning slowly to the elven mage.

“What did you do?” I asked him.

“ _I_ did nothing. The credit is yours,” he answered.

“You mean this.” I said holding out my hand displaying the mark.

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might have the power to close the rift, and it seems I was correct.” the man said, folding his hands before him.

_Finally. Some answers. Even if they were messed up and made no sense._

“Meaning... It  _could_  close the Breach.” Cassandra started, her shock evident on her face.

“Possibly. It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” the mage said smiling at me.

_Whoopty F-ing Doo! Lucky me!_

“Good to know. And here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” the dwarf began, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. “Varric Tethras. rogue, storyteller, and  _occasionally_  unwelcome tagalong,’ he said with a wink to Cassandra.

The scowl she returned to him said enough for anyone to understand what she meant.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I replied, offering the dwarf a genuine smile.  That’s a nice crossbow you have. My name's---”

“Bianca?" Varric interrupted. "She’s one of a kind. We’ve been through a lot together, and she’ll be great help in the valley.”

“Absolutely  _not_. Your help is  _appreciated_ , but...” Cassandra began curtly.

“Have you  _been_  in the valley, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You  _need_  me.” he replied, smirking.

As Cassandra stalked off, I couldn’t help but giggle at the disgruntled noise the woman made. It sounded rather…cute?

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased you still live,” the elf said.

“He means ‘I kept that thing from killing you while you slept’.” Varric added.

“You know about the mark?” I asked, looking down at my palm. “You seem to know a great deal about it all.”

“Solas is an apostate, well-versed in such matters,” Cassandra said.

“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra” Solas added. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade. Far beyond the experience of any Circle Mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin.”

_That’s a whole load of suck right there._

“That’s a commendable attitude,” I said.

“Merely a sensible one, although sense appears to be in short supply right now.”

_No shit!_

_“_ Cassandra,” Solas said turning to the Seeker. “You should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine _any_ mage having such power.”

“Understood,” Cassandra said with a nod. “We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

“Well, Bianca’s excited!” Varric said as he moved to join Cassandra.

_Just what I needed, an excited crossbow._

As I glanced over our newly formed foursome, I couldn’t help but she feel a measure of relief that I was no longer alone with the Seeker, as Varric had called her. She was curt and aggressive, giving me the impression that she would kill anyone without a second thought. If she was in fact a Seeker of Truth, that would explain a few things. I didn’t know much about the Seekers, but from what I heard they were some sort of super Templar.

I made my way through the mountain with the others, and felt relieved to have someone to talk to. It was nice to speak with those who didn’t threaten to dismember me. Varric was full of questions, and I found Solas to always have something interesting to say. Cassandra remained quiet, which was fine with me, as I didn’t really have much to  _say_  to the woman. It certainly made the journey more  _entertaining_ , and helped to take my mind off the growing pain the mark on my hand was causing. Several times, it lashed out, bringing me to my knees. I was growing weaker with each step I took, and the small battles against the stupid demons didn’t help. Drawing near a bridge, I looked at the rift that stood between them and the door. It looked like I would to do my “wave hand close rift trick” again to get past.

The mass of demons that flooded from the rift seemed endless. It was easier to fight them with Varric and Solas however, as I wasn’t using as much of my  _own_  energy to do so. As we cleared the latest round of demons, the rift seemed primed to close.

“Hurry—use the mark!” Solas called out.

I stepped up, and thrust my hand towards it as I had done previously. Again the small tendrils of green energy flowed from the mark on my palm to the rift closing it with a loud crash.

“The rift is gone! Open the gate!” Cassandra called to the guards who were manning the entrance.

“Right away Lady Cassandra!”

“We are clear for the moment. Well done,” Solas praised.

_Yeah, but for how long?_

We made it through the door and onto the bridge. With soldiers and chantry folk running around, it seemed a busy place. Crates and barrels with supplies were stack along the edge. Weapon racks and wagons were spread throughout as well. In those racks were a two decent looking short swords. Figuring those were an upgrade from the old staff I had been using, I grabbed them. I was better at dual weapon fighting, and these would serve me better. Off in the distance I could see Leliana at a make shift desk talking to a chantry member. I was glad to see that she made it to the forward camp in one piece.

“Ah, here they come,” the guy in the Chantry robes said as we approached.

I couldn’t help but think that the people who served in the Chantry were stuck in such stupid looking clothing. The robes were drab, and the headwear was always absurd.

Leliana had a look of relief and stepped forward to greet us.

“You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is—“

“I know who he is,” he interrupted. “As grand chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to that this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

_Exe-What?_

“Order me?” Cassandra said with an extremely annoyed look. “You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

_Yeah! You tell this prick he ain’t shit!_

“And you are a thug. But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

_Oh hell no! He didn’t just call her a thug did he?_

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know,” Leliana corrected him.

“Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey _her_ orders on the matter!”

_Elect a replacement? What a ludicrous suggestion. Who is this toad?_

This was going from deathly frightening to incredibly senseless. All of this chaos, and nobody had stepped forward to take the lead?

“So none of you are actually in charge here.” I said in disgust.

“You _killed_ everyone who was in charge!” he yelled back at me.

Turning his attention away from me, he said to Cassandra, “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless,”

_Thanks for your input Mr. Negative._

“We can stop this before it’s too late,” Cassandra boldly stated.

_There we go! Good thoughts!_

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple. Even with all your soldiers.”

_This jerk was really starting to get on my nerves._

“We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route,” Cassandra said.

“But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains,” Leliana chimed in.

“We lost contact with an entire squad on the path. It’s too risky,” the Seeker added.

“Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost!” Mr. Negative said.

_Why is he still talking?_

Before anyone could reply, the Breach made a loud noise, and flared brightly. The mark on my hand pulsated with such strength is caused my forearm to shake. Despite my best efforts to steady my arm, it continued to have a mind of its own. After a few seconds of this, it finally stopped.

“How do you think we should proceed?” Cassandra asked me.

“Now you’re asking me what _I_ think?” I asked in surprise.

“You have the mark,” Solas said frankly.

“And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…” Cassandra said.

Great. So now it was up to me. I couldn’t help but think how nice it was to be the youngest Trevelyan. The one who was least likely to have to take over the family holdings and businesses. The one least likely to have any real responsibility and have to make choices that affect other people’s lives. But at this time, I couldn’t avoid it and so now I needed to make a choice. Rush in with the soldiers with the least amount of projected casualties, or take the mountain path and try to help a lost squad of scouts. Which may result in higher casualties over all. I thought back to Master Norris’s teachings. “Never leave anyone behind”. If in war or just adventuring, make sure everyone comes home. It helps to build unity and comradery. The scouts, even if they had been killed, needed to be located and brought back. If there were survivors, then they needed our help. It was our responsibility to go get them.

“Use the mountain path. Work together. You all know what’s at stake.”

There. The choice had been made. I felt kind of sick to my stomach since I always hated making decisions like this. I was worried that I had made the wrong choice and everything would go to shit because of me.

“Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.” Cassandra said.

Leliana left to gather the scattered soldiers while the rest of us headed towards the mountain pass.

“On your head be the consequences, Seeker,” Chancellor Numbnuts sneered our direction as we walked by.

Much to my disappointment, Cassandra just kept walking and didn’t respond.

Someone really had to pummel that moron.


	3. The Soft Spoken Commander Everyone Loves

Up, up, up, and more up we climbed. Up some hills, up some rock faces, and then finally we came to a series of ladders.

_Yeah! More going up!_

I suppose that back in the ancient days of Andraste, the only available real estate to build a huge temple that would fade away from common knowledge and into the realms of legends was in the mountains. Lucky me and my cramped legs from all the climbing.

“The tunnel should be just ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond,” Cassandra said as we scaled a few ladders.

“What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?” Solas asked.

_Yeah what manner of calf cramping, brow sweating, huffing and puffing with exhaustion tunnel is this?_

“Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths,” Cassandra answered.

“And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?” Varric asked.

“Along with whatever has detained them,” Solas replied.

“We shall see soon enough,” Cassandra added for emphasis.

I could tell Varric was having difficulty as much as I was. Navigating the hills and these freakin ladders was proving to be difficult. Although Solas and Cassandra seemed to be dealing with the climbing rather well, the bastards.

Eventually we got to the top of the series of ladders, and I quickly found a bench to sit on in order to shake the rocks out of my boot. I gave a nice sigh of relief having been freed from that annoyance. We walked along the platform and into the tunnel Cassandra mentioned where we were greeted by more freakin demons.

The four of us were staring to mesh well against the demons, and we quickly dispatched them. As we explored the tunnel we found some old mining tools, loose chunks of ore, and more demons. Ultimately, we emerged from the tunnels to find what I hoped we wouldn’t

“Guess we found the soldiers,” Varric said with a sigh.

There lay three dead bodies, with severe claw marks on them that looked like demon attacks.

“That cannot be all of them.” Cassandra said with some hope in her tone.

“So the others could be holed up ahead?” Varric theorized.

“Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe.” Solas said to bring us back around to our main mission.

“I’m leaving _that_ to the man with the glowing hand,” Varric added.

_Yeah that’s me. The hole in the sky closer guy. And is there another rock in my boot?_

We moved down the path a few dozen yards and could hear some sort of battle up ahead. We double-timed it towards the commotion and found the missing scouts in battle with more of our demon friends. And of course amongst them was another rift. Those were quickly becoming bothersome.

“How many rifts _are_ there?” Varric asked in frustration.

_Good question!_

We took out the demons, and when it was cleared, I closed the rift as I had done with the previous ones.

_Not bad. I’m becoming quite proficient at this!_

“Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this,” Solas commented.

_Didn’t I just say that?_

“Let’s hope it works on the big one,” Varric said.

Yeah, let’s hope that I thought. Because I wanted this done so I could go home and forget this whole thing ever happened.

In the meantime, we were able to save some of the scouts at least.

“Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don’t think we could have held out much longer,” the scout said as the Seeker helped her up.

“Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. He insisted we come this way,” she said nodding towards me.

“The prisoner? Then you…?”

_Just saved you ass._

“It was worth saving you, if we could. Never leave anyone behind. I was taught that long ago,” I said with a nod.

“Then you have my sincere gratitude,” she said with a salute.

_Great! Make all lifesaving IOUs payable to—_

“The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you still can,” Cassandra ordered to the scouts.

“At once. Quickly, let’s move!” the Lieutenant said to her people.

“The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well,” Solas observed.

“Let’s hurry, before that changes,” Cassandra said.

We continued to move down the path towards the Temple. We traversed down some ladders we came to and continued down the path. Luckily we didn’t come across any more rifts or demons.

“So… holes in the Fade don’t just _accidently_ happen, right?” Varric asked.

“If enough magic is brought to bear, it _is_ possible,” Solas answered.

“But there are easier ways to make things explode,” Varric replied back.

“That is true.”

“We will consider _how_ this happened once the immediate danger is past,” Cassandra said.

_Have fun with that. I’m outta here once this is done._

After more running downhill, we came to what would have been the outer Temple. Total devastation would be putting it lightly. Ancient walls of stone that had stood for hundreds and hundreds of years, completely blown over like a straw house in a cyclone.

“The Temple of Scared Ashes,” Solas said with a hint of surprise.

“What’s left of it,” Varric said sadly.

“That is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was,” Cassandra said to me.

_I wish I knew. I wish I knew a lotta things. Like why was I in the Fade the start with?_

We moved cautiously through the devastation, and hopped down a short ledge into a scene more gruesome than the last. I smelled it before I saw it. The stench of death was almost overpowering. Within the destroyed walls of the temple, we saw the remains of those who were there. Bodies that appeared to have been flash fried, were all charred black. They were frozen in the positions they died in. Based on what I could tell, they must have died so fast, they didn’t feel a thing. Looking past the corpses, I could see large pillars of rock glowing the same green color of the Breach and the mark on my hand. Had the rocks absorbed some of the energy as well?

I just couldn’t get over all of the death and devastation I saw. The sight of all of that changed me. I felt a sadness in the deepest part of my being.

Past a few smoldering fires I saw some movement. As I moved closer to get a better look, I could make out the now familiar crystal outline of a rift. There were soldiers and demons fighting. I called the team to arms and we raced to help the others.

Among the soldiers appeared to be another fellow, dressed in different armor. He must have been a commander type. He was fighting very well, as if he knew how to fight demons. My attention got turned to those very demons that the rift kept spitting out. After we destroyed them all, I closed the rift making the area safe again.

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done,” the commander type said.

“Do not congratulate me Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing,” she said.

_Hey I was right, he’s a Commander._

He gave me a quick look over before saying, “Is it? I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.”

_Thanks. Added guilt to the mounted pressure._

“You’re not the only one hoping that,” I said dryly.

“We’ll see soon enough, won’t we?”

I studied him a moment while he talked with Cassandra. He was tall, about my height, wore silver armor with a lion’s emblem on it. He also has this bizarre fur on his collar that I can only guess was to be a mane? He has a full head of short blonde hair, chiseled chin, perfect teeth, and no major scars on his face. In short, the ladies swooned over him.

“The way to the Temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there,” he said to Cassandra.

“Then we’d best move quickly. Give us time Commander,” she said.

“Maker watch over you—for all our sakes,” he said as the signal was called for the rest to fall back.

I watched as the other soldiers moved back and noticed the Commander help an injured man get to his feet and hop to the fall back point.

Turning our attention back to the task at hand, we proceeded deeper into the destroyed temple hoping to find a way to get to the Breach. We passed by more charred bodies in various death poses. Small fires still burned as the dark smoke arose to add more the already deathly scene. It almost looked like it was all staged and fake. Like some freakish Orleasian art display.

We entered into a hallway and rounded a corner and there before us in an open area was the Breach high up in the sky. Directly below it was another rift, larger than what we had encountered before. It also looked more ominous since it almost seemed alive. It swear it swirled and twitched as we got closer to it sensing our presence. Maybe it was just me but it freaked me out just to look at it.

“The Breach is a long way up,” Varric observed.

_No shit._

“You’re here. Thank the Maker,” I could hear Leliana say as she and her scouts joined us for the fun.

“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple,” Cassandra said.

She nodded to the Seeker in acknowledgment.

“This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?” Cassandra asked standing between me and the Breach.

“I’ll try, but I don’t know if I can reach that, much less close it,” I said glancing up at the Breach. It sure was a long way up there.

“No. This rift was the first, and it’s the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.” Solas said.

_That sounds much better than climbing into the sky._

Looking around Cassandra said, “Then let’s find a way down. And be careful.”

There was a pathway off to our right which we decided to take. It looked like it would wind its way down to get closer to the main rift. This was it. I was almost done with this. Just head down there, and close this rift. Seemed easy enough. I was proficient at it after all. What could go wrong?

“Now is the hour of our victory,” came a loud deep voice out of nowhere.

_There was that “wrong” I spoke of._

“Bring forth the sacrifice,” the voice went on.

This was getting very creepy. Voices didn’t come out of thin air unless it was some parlor trick at some party.

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra asked.

_Yeah what the hell is that?_

“At a guess: the person who created the Breach,” Solas said.

_Well, isn’t that special?_

The aura of creepy increased greatly the further we went in. It was becoming clear that we were very close to ground zero where the Breach had been opened. There were more of the glowing green stone spikes we had seen earlier. There were also some red crystalline masses coming out of the ground. I had never seen those things before. But then again, I hadn’t seen anything like what I was seeing before either. I noticed a small piece about the size of a coin on the ground near me. I picked it up with my right hand and turned it over getting a closer look at it.

“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker,” Varric said.

_What’s red lyrium? Is that what I’m holding?_

“I see it, Varric.”

“But what’s it _doing_ here? He asked.

_Maybe I should put this piece down._

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…” Solas theorized.

“It’s evil. Whatever you do, don’t touch it.” Varric warned.

Before I could heed Varric’s warning and drop the piece I had, something bizarre happened. Well, something _else_ bizarre happened. The piece started to glow, and swirls of red mist departed from the piece. The mist then seemed to flow right into the mark. Alarmed I dropped the piece of red lyrium and stumbled back. I felt hot all over, like I had stepped into a large bonfire. Beads of sweat formed on my brow, and my vision blurred. Then before I could alarm the others, I started to vomit heavily. I dropped to my knees as my body convulsed. It was so bad I felt like I was a being held by a giant who would hug me, pet me, squeeze me, love me, pat me, hold me, and call me George.

“Are you alright?” Cassandra asked as she and the others rushed to my aid.

“I’m… alright. I think,” I replied as the sickness subsided.

Solas and Casandra helped me to my feet. Now standing, I collected myself as best as I could. Before long I was feeling good enough to continue.

“What caused that violent sickness?” Varric asked.

“Perhaps it is a side effect of the mark you hold,” Solas suggested.

I didn’t feel like sharing my stupid move of picking up the red lyrium, so I decided to keep that to myself.

“Yeah, that must be it. I am better now. Let’s keep moving,” I said.

I glanced back at the piece of red lyrium I had held. I had to do a double take as it had changed in color from red to blue. Considering how sick it had made me feel before, I ignored it and we moved further into the Temple.

“Keep the sacrifice still,” the bodiless voice started up again.

“Someone help me!” another voice called out from the ether. This one was a woman’s voice.

“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra cried out.

_It was?_

The Divine’s voice made us move faster and soon we came to the ledge we needed to jump down that got us to within range of the Breach’s main rift. We walked cautiously up to it. This was the closest we had been to one those these since all the ones we saw before were spitting out demons. While it may have been dormant, it still looked alive. The glassy shards protruding from the center seemed to move. Swirls of mist flowed all around it as if dancing to its own silent tune. And of course, the whole frickin thing was green.

Suddenly, the mark on my hand started to flare up. I winced in pain as I looked at it sparking in my palm.

“Someone help me!” the Divine’s voice echoed again.

“What’s going on here?” a yet unheard voice asked.

_Wait! Was that voice mine…?_

“That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…” Cassandra started to say.

The mark seemed to increase its intensity at the sound of my voice as it continued to radiate. Then the green mist around the rift all came together and there was a large flash. The light revealed a scene similar to a dream. Shadowy outlines exposed to individuals, one of what appeared to be Divine Justinia. She appeared to be magically bound, and was completely helpless. The other shape was a tall disfigured being of some sort. It had long pointy talons for fingers, and glowing eyes illuminated the space beneath a hood that hid its face. There was some sort of orb floating in midair between the two and it had magical energy coming from it.

A third figure entered into the scene, and soon I realized it was me.

_W…T…F?_

 “What’s going on here?” the other me asked again.

“Run while you can! Warn them!” the Divine called to me.

_Run? Warn? From whom or what?_

“We have an intruder. Kill him. Now!” The tall dark figure said as it seemed to have noticed the other um…me.

The command he gave suggested there were others in the room that could not be seen in this dream vision. Guards? Henchmen? More demons?

The vision flashed brightly, and then all of it disappeared leaving the pulsating rift before us.

“You _were_ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” Cassandra asked excitedly.

“I don’t remember!” I said to her rather harshly. I had just witnessed something that could explain all of what happened here, and I apparently was smack dab in the middle of it. And I could not remember a damn thing.

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place. This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely.” Solas said.

_Ok, that sounds good. I like that plan._

“However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side,” he added.

“That means demons. Stand ready!” Cassandra called to everyone.

_Ok, that sounds bad. I don’t like that plan._

All of the scouts and soldiers took up places around the rift. Archers positioned themselves in good spots and pulled their bows ready. Varric and Solas got ready and Cassandra gave me the nod to proceed. As I steadied myself to try to open this thing, I realized that I should have peed first.

Stepping forward, I raised my hand toward the sky and green tendrils launched from my hand into the rift. Within a few seconds, the rift opened and I saw a green trail appear from it flashing brightly as it hit the ground. What had emerged from the rift was the scariest demon I had seen up to that point. It was immense in size and looked like something the Chantry would use to scare little children into behaving. It probably worked too judging by how scared I was.

“Pride demon!” Solas warned.

_Pride demon? Oh good. Now I know what to call the thing that made me shit my pants._

“Now!” Cassandra shouted the signal to attack.

The archers opened up while the melee types circled the beast trying find an opening to attack. We fought the thing for what seemed an eternity, all the while having to deal with shades the rift had so kindly added to the mix. I silently thanked The Maker for my gymnastics instructor Gabby. If it wasn’t for her, I’d be paste on a rock wall by now. The amount of ducking, dodging, weaving, flipping, and virtually flying through the air to avoid attacks was more than I ever thought I would need. It saved my life. We eventually wore the pride demon down and killed it.

As it dissipated back into the rift Cassandra shouted,” Now! Seal the rift!”

I stepped forth and steadied myself. Lifting my hand towards the floating crystal, I let out a chord of energy that would hopefully seal the gaping hole before me. I glanced briefly around, and I saw the hope in the faces of the men and women that had joined me there. The same men and women who just hours before wanted me executed. I gritted my teeth as the pain began burning through my body, forcing me to return my attention to the rift in order to focus. The rift seemed to cry out as it struggled against me. It felt angry at what I was trying to do to it. Finally after too many agonizing moments, I felt the connection snap as it sealed itself tight. The shock wave from the explosion of the rift closing slammed into my body. As it threw me into the air, all I could think of was home as I gave into the darkness that engulfed me.


	4. Haven is Where Heart Is

 

_Where am I? Barren terrain and swirls of green mist. I feel like I have been here before. Is this a dream? It must be. There isn’t anything around me except…what’s that? It looks like…a golden city?_

I snapped awake from my freakish dream to the comforting sound of a crackling fire and the smell of the wood it was consuming. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings.

I was no longer in the ruins of the Temple of Scared Ashes, but lying in bed in a small house. It was a modest structure that had the usual furnishings for a dwelling of this type. Wall adornments of pelts and skins, plenty of candles for light, a bookcase with some books, large area rugs, and a startled elf girl holding a crate in her hands.

“Oh!” she gasped as she let the crate fall to the floor.

“I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!”

As I sat up, I asked the elven lass, “Why are you frightened? What happened?”

Her behavior was worrying me. What was going on to have her freaked out like this?

“That’s wrong isn’t it? I said the wrong thing!” she stuttered visibly shaken.

“I don’t think so,” I responded in a perplexed manner.

She then dropped to her knees and bowed forward to where her forehead almost touched the floor.

“I beg forgiveness and your blessing! I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven my lord. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand,” she explained.

I looked down at my hand, and stared at the mark. It appeared as if it had stopped growing. It sparkled a little bit and I swear the stupid thing winked at me.

“It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days,” she went on.

Three days? I had been out of it for three days? That was hard to believe. Then again, judging by how badly I have to pee, it had been a while.

“So you’re saying they’re happy with me?” I asked. If I was going to be executed, I wanted to pee first.

“I am only saying what I heard. I didn’t mean anything by it, “the elf said.

She stood up and slowly backed away towards the door, “I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve waken. She said, ‘At once’. “

“And where is she?” I asked.

“In the chantry with the Lord Chancellor. ‘At once!’ she said.”

She then turned and ran out of the house slamming the door behind her.

It was sad she was so skittish. Elves were treated like fourth rate people. That always bothered me. I always got along with them, and them with me. I was friends with city elves and few Dalish clans that came through my area back home. That little elven girl was raised in this oppressive type environment, and doesn’t know any different.

I stood up and stretched a bit. Three days’ worth of lying around can cause a few cramps.  Not to mention I really had to pee. I hope Haven has a privy around close by. I looked about the room for my clothes and saw them cleaned and folded on the table. I stood in front of a full-length mirror, and looked at what I was currently wearing. I was dressed in some sort of beige tunic with matching pants. It was certainly something that I would never choose for myself.

Who had dressed me while I was unconscious? Removing the ugly beige attire, I grabbed my original cloths and got dressed. I wondered how much of me had been on display as I was disrobed, then tossed into this beige stuff.

_I believe someone owes me dinner for the free peepshow._

Opening the door, I stepped out of the house into the cold air. The bright sun caressed my face, temporarily blinding me to the scene before me. Blinking several times, I noticed two guards standing nearby. They saluting me when I came near. Behind them, a bunch of people had gathered. They stood on either side of a path they had made where I could walk down the middle.

“Hello there,” I said to the guards as I walked by.

They said nothing, only staying at attention and saluting.

Not wanting to be rude, I saluted back. They didn’t flinch.

 _Ok, this is weird_.

I did a quick sniff check of myself to see if it was I that had kept them frozen and silent. After all, three days without bathing can cause a bit of a smell.

_Wait? Did I smell scented oils? Had someone given me a bath too?_

Moving cautiously through the crowd, I was concerned at this gathering since days earlier they wanted me dead. In the distance, I could hear the clanging of metal as soldiers trained somewhere unseen, keeping my nerves on edge. 

As I passed them by, I heard someone say, “That’s him. That’s the Herald of Andraste!”

_Herald of Andraste? That sounds important. Someone new from the Chantry?_

I continued to explore while looking around for this, “Herald of Andraste” they were mumbling about. Maybe this guy would take charge of all of this, and let me go home.

“They said, when he came out of The Fade, Andraste herself was watching over him.” another person said.

_Really? He was in the Fade too?_

“Hush! We shouldn’t disturb him!” was another comment.

“Why did Lady Casandra have him in chains? I thought Seekers knew everything,” a man asked.

_Have him in chains? Whom else did Cassandra have in chains? Is that her thing?_

“It complicated. We were all frightened after the explosion at The Conclave,” answered a woman.

“It isn’t complicated! Andraste herself blessed him,” the man shot back.

_I still don’t see this Herald fella anywhere._

“Blessing upon you, Herald of Andraste,” a woman said in front of me. I glanced her way and found that she was looking directly at me. She smiled and bowed slightly.

Stunned, I looked around at everyone in the crowd. All eye were on me. Some people smiling, some had looks of reverence, others in awe. Then it hit me.

I was The Herald of Andraste.

_Ahhhh shit!_

Alarmed by this revelation, I ran back to the cottage I had woken up in. I flung open the door, leapt inside, and slammed the door. I started to pace back and forth trying to collect my thoughts.

_Me? The Herald of Andraste? How in the hell am I the Herald of Andraste? Just what IS a Herald of Andraste anyway?_

I was just the youngest son in my family who had no real responsibility and liked it that way. Now people were thinking I was some sort of savior? Was I supposed to lead them? Make speeches? What did they want from me?

Recognizing I was starting to hyperventilate, I sat on the bed and started to calm down. Practicing the breathing exercises Master Norris taught me, I was able to relax. I looked back to the door, and wondered where do I go from here? I was scared to go back out there, but I knew I couldn’t stay in here. I needed to go to the Chantry to find Cassandra. Plus, my bladder was about to burst.

I opened the door again, and with a deep breath, went back outside. I walked by some of the same people I had earlier and noticed them follow my movements. I awkwardly waved back as they acknowledged me. Nobody was calling me by my name, only Herald or Herald of Andraste.

“That’s him. He stopped The Breach from getting any bigger,” a woman pointed out to her cohort as I passed by.

“I heard that he was to close it entirely. Still, it’s more than anyone else has done. Demons would hurt us otherwise,” her friend responded.

_Gee, thanks. I guess._

I hastened my pace a bit as I wanted to find out why all of a sudden I was this savior people were talking about. Not to mention, I still had to pee. Luckily, I found a privy. That crisis had been averted. Next up, this Herald of Andraste business.

Outside the Chantry, there were many clerics and other Chantry folks. When I was about to enter the door, I overheard one of comment to another, “Chancellor Roderick says The Chantry wants nothing to do with us.”

_“Us”? Who’s “Us”? There is no “Us”. Just a bunch of “people” and me._

“That isn’t Chancellor Roderick’s decision.” The sister responded.

_Roderick? That jerkoff is here?_

I entered the Chantry, and glanced around. The place looked like any other Chantry I had visited. Lots of Andraste artwork, and religious writings were on display. The atmosphere was vastly different than outside. It was calm and serene, no tension like I felt walking through the masses of townsfolk as I made my way here. Breathing a little easier, I slowly walked towards the large door at the end of the hall. Passing by a few others, I felt the cold draft from one to my left and supposed that was likely where the dungeon was. Shuddering involuntarily, I wondered just how long I’d been held before finally waking up. I continued my slow march to the enormous archway before me. I could hear arguing coming from behind the door as I approached.

I picked out Roderick’s annoying voice. “Have you gone completely mad? He should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine.”

Cassandra spoke next, “I do not believe he is guilty.”

“The prisoner failed Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, he intended it this way. ” Ogre dung added.

_Yeah that was my plan all along. Dumbass. Maybe as this Herald, I can require Cassandra to flog the idiot._

“I do not believe that!” Cassandra countered.

“That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve The Chantry,” he said.

“My duty is to serve the principles on which The Chantry was founded Chancellor, as is yours,” Cassandra stated flat out.

_Oh Yeah! Burn! Take that maggot!_

Furrowing my brow, I stood silently, listening to the argument between the two. Cassandra seemed to be defending me. All the while the missing link, Chancellor Roderick, wanted me executed. I felt my temper flare at the words he was spewing.

After a few minutes, the shouting had ceased. I took deep breath and while I slowly let it out, I assessed my situation.

The Breach had not been closed, I had somehow become The Herald of Andraste (whatever that meant), Roderick was still out to get me, and someone might have sponged me while I was naked. In short, the next few days would be telling.

I swallowed hard, and then flung the door wide open. Inside were Cassandra, Roderick, and Leliana. Even before I got inside the room, the Chancellor started in on me.

“Chain him! I want him prepared for travel to the capital for trial.” the man growled.

“Disregard that, and leave us.” Cassandra replied.

Watching as the Templars saluted before departing, I turned my attention once again to the Seeker.

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.” the Chancellor snarled.

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.”

“So I’m still a suspect, even after what we just did?” I snapped not believing how irrational all of this was.

You absolutely are.” he retorted.

_You’re such a dick._

“No, he is not,” answered Cassandra.

“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others--or have allies who yet live,” Leliana said stepping into the conversation.

“ _I_ am a suspect?” Roderick asked in surprise.

_Yeah you are ya tool!_

“You, and many others,” Leliana confirmed.

“But _not_ the prisoner,” he said amazed.

“I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called out to him for help,” Cassandra said.

“So his survival, that _thing_ on his hand---all a coincidence?”

“Providence. The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour,” Cassandra said assuredly.

_The Maker did what now?_

“You can’t honestly believe I’m any kind of ‘Chosen One,’” I replied.

There had to be some mistake. There is no valid reason the Maker would have chosen _me_ of all people.

“We are all subject to the will of the Maker, whether we wish it or not. No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it,” she said.

_Like an ointment to get rid of that embarrassing rash?_

“The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it,” Leliana said.

“This is _not_ for you to decide,” Roderick retorted.

Cassandra walked over and forcible slammed a rather thick book onto the table in front of us making a loud impact.

“You know what this is, Chancellor?” she asked pointing to the book.

“A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.”

_What’s an Inquisition?_

Getting right up into Roderick’s face she continued, “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With our without your approval.”

Chancellor Roderick looked most displeased as he gave us all one last glace before he turned and stormed out of the room.

_So long asshole!_

“This is the Divine’s directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support,” Leliana said.

_Oh no. They aren’t going to ask me to join are they?_

 “But we have no choice: we must act now. With you at our side,” Cassandra said.

_Damn it they are going to ask me to join._

“What is the ‘Inquisition of old,’ exactly?” I asked. I needed some information about all of this before I would make a decision on how to gently turn them down and skedaddle out of here.

“It proceeded the Chantry: people who banded together to restore order in a world gone wild,” Leliana answered.

_Like this one?_

“After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more,” Cassandra added.

“But aren’t you still part of the Chantry? I asked. Chancellor Roderick seemed to think so.

“Is that what you see?” Cassandra asked while making a strange sound.

_Was that a laugh?_

“The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine, and then it will wait for her direction,” Leliana said.

“But we cannot wait. So many grand clerics died at the Conclave... No, we are on our own. Perhaps forever,” The Seeker said sadly.

‘What if I refuse?” I asked.

“You can go if you wish,” Leliana said.

_Alright! Freedom!_

“You should know that while some believe you chosen, many still think you guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us,” Cassandra said.

_Oh great. So I need this “Inquisition” for protection?_

“We can also help _you_ ,” Leliana suggested.

_A quid pro quo thing I see?_

“It will not be easy of you stay. But you cannot pretend this has not changed you,” Cassandra said.

She was right about that. Even if I left now, this stupid mark would go with me. That was the one thing I could not leave behind. All of this was all so sudden. I had barely enough time to process all that had happened so far.

“When I woke up, I certainly didn’t picture this outcome,” I said dryly.

“Neither did we,” Leliana added.

“Help us fix this before it’s too late,” Cassandra said holding out her hand.

Let’s see. I can leave, and the only thing that can close the rifts goes with me. Who knows what that would do to the world? All of the people who may be killed by demons? Or stay, and try to help out by closing what rifts we find. I guess I could stay and help for a while, maybe long enough to get this stupid thing off me.

“Ok, I’m in, But on two conditions. This ‘Herald of Andraste’ thing I have is a title where people may expect things from me. I want to put a stop to that right here and now. The conditions are; One, I do not want any leadership positions over anyone or anything. And two, I do not want to meet with nobles or diplomats. Keep me out of any bureaucracy. I am here to fight and close rifts. Is it a deal?

“Deal!” Cassandra said as we shook on it.

There. It was done. I was now a part of this Inquisition. I just needed to help stop this chaos, and then we hang things up and go home. Of course I had forgotten to ask how we were going to do that. But for now, all that mattered to me was I wasn’t going to be given any responsibilities or have to be stuck hobnobbing with those that I worked hard to avoid back at home. This should be a piece of cake.


	5. The Commander, Spy Master, Diplomat, and Everyone Else

 

After the joining (no not _that_ Joining), I was told we would reconvene in a few hours where I would be introduced to the rest of the “upper management”. In the meantime, I was given a list of those people I should see about acquiring the gear I would need. This would also give me a chance to explore Haven a bit. Some Chantry folks were reciting the Chant of light as I walked down the hallway, and I found myself saying it along with them. I left the Chantry building and entered back into Haven.

First on my list was Threnn, the Quartermaster. I found her by a tent along with stack of supplies outside the Chantry.

“No my lord, I don’t know where the other nobles are. I suggest you ask Ambassador Montilyet,” she said to me as I drew near.

_Nobles? My Lord? Ambassador who?_

“Oh. You’re him,” she said as she recognized me.

_Great. Now I’m known as “Him”._

“Threnn, Inquisition quartermaster. I’m doing what I can to supply this mess,” she said in an introduction.

Mess was an understatement. Something of this magnitude had to get better supplied than this. I remembered my instruction in Supplies and Logistics from one of my tutors, Mr. Kotter. Looking around I could spot lacks and inefficiencies with the supplies. I know this little band of misfits just began, but come on. We don’t even have reliable food sources yet.

“If you find what I need to fill one of my requisitions, I’d appreciate you bringing it in.”

“What do you mean when you mention requisitions?” I asked. If I could help her in any way supply this place, I would do what I could.

“I’m making this Inquisition run with what we have, but we’re not a real army. We’re stretched thin on materials, so I’ve put up requisition lists for anything that could help out people. Here take a look.”

She handed me a few lists with her immediate needs. Iron, wood, various animal pelts, and many different roots and herbs to make potions and salves. Some of these items I think were in the area. If I had time, I would try to find some for her.

“What else do you do here Threnn?” I asked.

“I make sure the Inquisition troops have food in their bellies and iron in their hands. Both are important. Lots of people expecting us to be heroes, marching all say to fight the demons. Turns out heroes need to dig latrines just like everyone else.”

“How does someone end up as a quartermaster for the Inquisition?” I asked. I wonder if she lost a bet or drew the short straw.

“I served Ferelden under Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir. Best commanding officer this world has ever seen.”

_Except for that betrayal thing._

“After they all turned on him at Denerim, though, there wasn’t much use for people who held that opinion. Queen Diannara offered my services here at Haven and now to the Inquisition. It was kindness; she knew I supported the man who betrayed the Wardens, but still cared enough to get me away from the political garbage.”

“With that attitude, I can’t imagine how you made enemies in Denerim,” I said sarcastically.

“People just don’t want to hear the truth. I was at Ostegar, and know what really happened. King Cailan overextended his position, and the Grey Wardens were too late lighting the signal. Following the original plan would have gotten everyone killed! Teyrn Loghain made the right decision,” she said passionately.

_What about his decision to declare the Wardens outlaws after Ostegar?_

“I…apologize. Sister Leliana told me I shouldn’t talk about this. Just forget it.”

I bid her farewell, and Threnn went back to work. I could hear the passion in her voice as she defended Loghain. I only know about what I read in the history books and heard from the songs sung by the Bards. I guess this subject will be contested for ages to come. At least in the end Loghain was able to redeem himself by slaying the Archdemon, bringing the Fifth Blight to an end.

Next up was Adan, the local alchemist. He would have useful things like healing potions and anti-toxins. Always good to have.

“Seggrit told me that he can’t let the herbs go for anything less than eight,” a man was saying as I entered into Adan’s shop.

“Fine. We’ll gather our own. Tell Seggrit he’d better hope he doesn’t need a salve anytime soon,” said the man whom, I assumed was Adan.

“Look who’s back from the dead, again,” he said to me as the other man left.

_Again?_

“I don’t recall meeting you before,” I said raising an eyebrow.

“I’d be surprised if you did. You weren’t particularly coherent. Someone had to patch you up after you staggered out of Maker-knows-where, though, so you’re welcome.”

_This guy patched me up after I came out of Fade? Oh crap! He wasn’t the one who stripped, bathed and dressed me was he?_

“I didn’t realize. Thank you,” I said in appreciation.

“Yeah, well. You can pay me back by fixing the world.”

_No pressure or anything._

“Name’s Adan,” he continued. “I’m in charge of keeping our little band here stocked with potions and elixirs. Not that Seeker Pentaghast seems to care whether we’ve got the supplies to actually _do_ that.”

_Grumpy, party of one?_

“For a healer, you don’t seem particularly nurturing,” I said.

“I’m not a healer, I’m an alchemist who’s forced to play mother hen. You want something to burst into flame on contact with the air? Done. Gladly.”

_That sounds pretty cool actually._

“Patching up wounded soldiers is a waste of my time and talents… but there are few around who can help.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” I asked.

“We’re fine as far as raw labor goes. You’ve got more important things to do than tend to me. I only wish I’d been able to find Master Taigen’s notes. Old bastard was working on something special. He died at the Conclave, and his notes weren’t here. Been too busy dealing with the wounded to look for them.”

“If I find them, I will be sure to return them to you,” I offered.

“I’d appreciate that. Now, are they any potions that you need?”

I gathered what potions I thought I would need and bid farewell. The poor guy seemed to be massively overworked doing double duty. Healers seemed to be in short supply around here. If I could find those notes he talked about, it may help all of us greatly.

Glancing at my list, I noticed that Seggrit was next. This must be the same Seggrit Adan was complaining about when I entered his shop. He was reportedly set up near Haven’s entrance. I set out to find him and found myself walking by the tavern. I heard some laughter coming from within, and decided to pop in and look the place over.

I walked in and heard and noticed a bard in the corner singing a song, people at tables drinking and having a good time. It was nice to see some people were smiling and relaxed. This whole situation has got to have everyone wired so tight they could bounce instead of walk.

“And now how much did you need?” a man asked the lovely bartender.

“Ten sacks should do it,” she replied.

 “Oh. Is there any way you could get by with six?”

“If you only have six, why did you ask how much I needed?” she asked clearly annoyed.

_She’s got you there bud._

“I was really hoping you only needed six,” he said sheepishly.

He left to retrieve the six bags of whatever it was they agreed on, and that gave me the opportunity to introduce myself to the pretty lady.

“Oh, Maker, you’re him. You’re the Herald of Andraste,” she said all excited.

"Yeah, that is me I guess. But I also go by my name---,"

“Is there anything I can get you to drink?”

I heard a table full of soldiers laugh loudly while socializing together and it looked like they were having a good time.

“I’ll have what they’re having,” I said to Flissa.

She smiled and handed me my drink. With it in hand I found a table and took a seat. I sat there for a while relaxing and letting my mind wonder. I listened to the minstrel play her song, which was a sad one about a lost love in Orlais.

“Freebird!” a drunken patron yelled from the back and whistled loudly. His drinking buddies all laughed at his outburst. I smiled at their laughter, and then noticed Varric enter the tavern.

I signaled to him to come join me, and after he grabbed his drink from Flissa, sat down.

“So, now that Cassandra’s out of earshot, are you holding up all right? I mean, you go from the most wanted criminal in Thedas to join the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day,” he asked after he took a sip.

“I don’t even want to think about how many lives were lost on that mountaintop,” I said sadly. I couldn’t get the burning corpses out of my mind.

“A lot of good people men and women didn’t make it out of there,” Varric agreed as he took another sip then continued.

“For days now, we’ve been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it. ‘Bad for morale’ would be an understatement. I still can’t believe anyone was in there and lived.

“If it was that bad, why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go?” I asked him.

“I like to think I’m as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this… Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them. And now there’s a hole in the sky. Even I can’t walk away and just leave that to sort itself out.”

“It was pure luck that I escaped,” I said,

Was it luck? Or was it planned by someone? Since I had no idea, I decided to go with luck.

“Good luck or bad? You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I’ve written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I’ve seen that. But the hole in the sky? That’s beyond heroes. We’re going to need a miracle.”

I thought of running, that’s for sure. But no matter how far I ran the mark on my hand would go with me. It is in my best interest to be here to see if there is some way to get it removed. As for heroes, I am no hero, and don’t plan on being one. Any sort of miracle we need will have to come from someone else.

We sat for a while and I told him about my life at home, and he told me of his exploits with Hawk the Champion of Kirkwall. Varric was pretty good at telling stories as I found myself hung on his every word.

“The red lyrium we found at the temple seemed to upset you?” I asked him. I was worried about that piece that went all funky on me. Varric seemed to know more about the stuff than anyone else, and I needed answers.

“My brother Bartrand and I sort of discovered red lyrium during an expedition in the Deep Roads. We located an ancient thaig, so old it barely looked dwarven. There was this idol there, made of it. Bartrand brought it back to the surface and well, everything’s gone downhill from there.”

“So what is it, just another kind of lyrium?” I asked taking another sip of my drink.

“The red stuff is lyrium like a dragon is a lizard. It’s not just a different color, It has a whole host of weirdness all its own. I’ve written to every Mining Caste house in Orzammar. No one’s seen this stuff before or knows where it came from.”

If the stuff was so rare, and apparently had been for centuries, how did so much of it just show up recently?

“What makes it special?”

“Regular lyrium can mess you up pretty badly, but you have to ingest it for that to happen. Red lyrium messes with your mind when you’re just near the stuff. You hear singing, get violent, paranoid. And then it does… creepy shit. Makes things float. Brings statues to life. It also turned Kirkwall’s knight-commander to lyrium. Everyone’s been kept at least a hundred paces from it since.”

_And I held some of it too! So far no songs in my head…except for Freebird._

“How did red lyrium get in the Temple of Sacred Ashes?” I asked as I realized I needed a refill. I signaled over to Flissa for a new drink, and Varric continued after she gave me a full pint.

“I don’t know. So far as I knew, the only piece to make it to the surface was destroyed. And the location of the thaig it came from is a secret. Did someone find more of in the Deep Roads? That’s not a cheery thought.”

_Nope, not cheery at all._

We changed subjects and he told me about some of his time spent with various merchant guilds, and how cutthroat that can be. He also talked a little about his crossbow “Bianca”, and what an engineering marvel it...she…was.

I finished my drink, and then left Varric there to listen to a song about dwavern nobles the bard had started to sing. I wondered around Haven look for the next person on my list, Seggritt.

I found him at his make shift shop, swords and other wares were laying on tables and crates. He was talking to a Chantry sister as I approached.

“We’ll need some of your cloth for bandages,” she asid.

“And how much is the Chantry willing to offer?” he replied.

“Can you really put a price on the love of Andraste?”

“Yes, yes I can,” he answered with a laugh.

_Jovial guy I see._

The Chantry sister turned and left in disappointment without the cloth.

“Ah, you’re awake and out of Lady Cassandra’s clutches. And here I paid that little knife-ear to inform me the moment you were free. No matter, no matter. Seggritt, honored to meet you. Thank you for all you’ve done, and hopefully, will still do.”

_Uhh… you’re welcome?_

“What do you think I’ll be doing, exactly?” I asked

“Word’s already spreading that if anyone can close that blighted thing in the sky, it’s you. Anything you need is yours. For a reasonable price of course. Supplies are a little tight given the circumstances.”

He was right. Supplies were scarce, and all that would do is skyrocket the prices on all goods, even the ones deemed nonessential. I hope we had trade lines open or were negotiating them. Otherwise the Inquisition would go bankrupt just trying to supply itself.

“What kind of person stays to run a shop at a time like this?” I asked.

“The kind with nowhere else to go. Those blasted demons destroyed most of my goods. If I stay here, work some contacts, I can start rebuilding---and maybe, just maybe, help you folks out in the process.”

I hope he’s right. We could use all the contacts for goods we can get.

“You speak with most everyone here: how are the people doing?” I asked.

“Hope and fear in equal measure. No one really knows what it means when an Inquisition is called. Yet.”

_That makes two of us._

“I imagine it’s no better for you. You’ve got my sympathies, for what it’s worth,” he added.

Yeah it wasn’t much better for me since I was starting to sense everybody would be looking to me to save all of them. Only, I am not the saving type. The sooner everyone knew that, the better off we would all be.

I looked through his goods and purchased a few things I thought I would need then bid him farewell.

Noticing how much time had passed, I realized I was almost late for the meeting with the main advisor team. Apparently they had some ideas of what we should do first, and they wanted me involved in the discussion. I promptly headed back to the Chantry and noticed Cassandra there waiting for me.

We greeted each other and entered the Chantry. Since she wasn’t trying to kill me any longer as far as I knew, I figure it was time I would mess with her. Since she didn’t seem to have a sense of humor, that would be my target.

“I am kind of glad I am with the Inquisition. My last job at the Ostwick bank didn’t end too well,” I said with the lead in.

“Oh? What happened there?” Cassandra asked taking the bait.

“I got fired. An old lady came in and asked me to check her balance, so I pushed her over,”

After I delivered the punchline, she took three steps and stopped dead in her tracks. Looking at me without breaking the usual scowl she had, she rolled her eyes let out an “Ughh!” noise.

I started giggling as she looked kind of cute doing that. And right on que, as if it were a critic of comedy, the mark flared. It caused me to shake my hand in an attempt to settle it down. I caught out of the corner of my eye a smirk from Cassandra, as if she was happy the mark got me before she had to for the bad joke.

“Does it trouble you?” she asked finally.

“I just wish I knew what it was. Or how I got it. I want it gone regardless.”

“We will find out. What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed---provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

“What harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand?” I asked with a smirk.

“Hold on to that humor,” she replied.

“But seriously, you clearly have something in mind.”

“We do,” she said.

_Ok then! Let’s get this show on the road!_

We entered into the room at the end of the hall, the same one where Roderick wanted me thrown in chains. The same room that now contained Leliana, Commander Cheekbones, and some good looking women dressed like she had places to go and people to see.

“May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces,” Cassandra said.

“Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through,” Cullen said.

_Chipper personality you got there._

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat,” Cassandra said of the lovely new comer.

“I’ve heard much. It’s a pleasure to meet you at last,” she said with a nod.

_And how much of it is actually true?_

“And of course you know Sister Leliana.”

“My position here involves a degree of…” she started to say.

“She is our spymaster,” Cassandra cut in.

“Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra,” Leliana said sighing.

_Yeah that was tactful alright._

“That’s an impressive bunch of titles. Now why am I here?” I asked them.

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good,” Cassandra said.

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help,” Leliana suggested,

“And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well,” Commander Perfect Hair said,

“We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured in that mark---“

“Might destroy us all,” he said interrupting Cassandra. “Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so---“

“Pure speculation,” Leliana said.

“ _I_ was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of,” he said annoyed at Leliana’s interruption.

“Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition---and you, specifically,” Josephine chimed in.

_Me? WTF did I do?_

“They still think I’m guilty. Haven’t we been over this enough yet?” I said with my temper rising.

“That is not the entirety of it any longer _._ Some are calling you the ‘Herald of Andraste,’ and that frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you,” the Ambassador said.

_Oh, more reasons to dislike me. I was worried the list hadn’t be updated in a while._

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt,” Cassandra said.

_Is that little piss ant still allowed to be here?_

“It limits our options. Approaching the mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question,” Josephine said dryly.

“Just how am I the ‘Herald of Andraste’?” I asked. Maybe now I could get some answers about this stupid unwanted assigned holy title.

“People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste,” Cassandra explained.

“Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading---“ Leliana started to say.

“Which we have not,” Cassandra interjected.

“The point is, everyone is talking about you,” she finished annoyed at being cut off.

_Oh happy day. People are talking about me. I don’t really want a fan club._

“It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?” Cullen asked.

_How do I feel about that? One quick glace tells me that he’s glad it is me and not him that has this attention._

“I thought we had an agreement the ‘Herald of Andraste’ gimmick wouldn’t be promoted? It’s…a little unsettling. “” I said growing alarmed.

In reality the title was terrifying. In a world so chaotic and anyone looking for a ray of hope, a title like I got stuck with would draw people in droves. What was I supposed to do with that?

“I’m sure the Chantry would agree,” he said.

_Yeah, because I am totally interested in their opinion._

“People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign,” Leliana said.

_Just as I had suspected would happen. So much for them keeping their word._

“And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong,” Josephine added to spoil my mood further.

“They aren’t more concerned about the Breach? The real threat?” I asked.

Why was everyone so concerned about me? There was a greater problem than some punk noble kid from the Free Marches with a glowing tattoo on his hand.

“They do know it’s a threat. They just don’t think we can stop it,” Cullen said.

“The Chantry is telling everyone you’ll make it worse,” Josephine added.

“There is something you can do. A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable,” Leliana suggested.

“Why would someone from the Chantry help a declared heretic?” I asked.

“I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she does not agree with her sisters?” Leliana speculated.

“Let’s hope so. I’ll see what she has to say.”

“You will find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe,” Leliana said.

“Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you are there,” Cullen suggested.

_We could put your face on a recruitment poster. Commander Blue Eyes Wants YOU for the Inquisition! That’s not a bad idea actually…_

“We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them,” Josephine said.

“In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald,” Cassandra said.

_Herald? I have a name ya know. It’s—_

“If you haven’t finished gathering the items you need, now is the time to do so,” she added.

I nodded, and left the others to figure out the details. I may as well finish my list of people to see, and gear to gather. Leaving the Chantry, I decided to try to find Harritt since he was someone who could help me with armor and weapons. I was told he was outside Haven’s main gate and I went that direction. While walking to the gate I noticed Solas outside of the small house he had shacked up in, and went to say hello.

“The chosen of Andraste. A blessed hero sent to save us all,” he said with a grin.

“I’ve no interest in being a hero. All I want is to find a way to seal this Breach,” I replied.

“Pragmatic, but ultimately irrelevant. I’ve journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I’ve watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten. Every great war has it’s heroes. I’m just curious what kind you’ll be.”

“The kind that doesn’t actually qualify as a hero. But what did you mean, ruins and battlefields?” I asked. This sounded interesting.

“Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is stepped in death.”

_If that’s true I‘d hate to hear what the privy in my family’s manor estate has to say after all the rich food we’ve eaten._

“Both attract spirits. They press against the Veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream of such places, I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen.”

_That’s some really cool shit right there._

“You fall asleep in the middle of ancient ruins? Isn’t that dangerous?”

“I do set wards. And if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live.”

“I’ve never heard of anyone going so far into the Fade. That’s extraordinary,” I said with admiration.

“Thank you. It’s not a common field of study, for obvious reason. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning. The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand-year-old dream? I would not trade it for anything.”

_Wow. Think of the knowledge a person could gain from that._

“I will stay, at least until the Breach has been closed,” Solas said after thinking a bit.

“Was that is doubt?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“I am an apostate surrounded by Chantry forces in the middle of a mage rebellion.”

_Good point._

“Cassandra has been accommodating, but you can understand my caution.”

“Cassandra trusts you. She won’t let anyone put you into a Circle against your will,” I said trying to reassure him.

“Thank you. I appreciate the thought. For now, let us hope either the mages or the Templars have the power to seal the Breach.”

We spent a few more minutes talking, and he told me some awesome stories of dreams he had around various ruins. He even saw the fall of Ostegar at the beginning of the 5th Blight. I had a love of history and I found I could listen to his tales of discovery for hours. Unfortunately I didn’t have that kind of time. So I bid him goodbye and went to find my original target, Harritt.

I noticed dark smoke coming from a chimney off in the distance and I figured he would be there.

Passing by the small stables, I looked at the horses we had there, such as they were.

“Come on, you’ve seen our mounts. Most of them should be pulling plows,” a scout said to his friend.

“We didn’t all grow up with the fancy noble horses, Ansburg. You ride whatever holds you. Why are you here with the scouts instead of fobbing around with the nobles, anyway?”

“My uncle died at the Conclave. I’m a good rider, and… well, I thought I’d be more useful here. Ehh. We’ll see.”

Ansburg’s friend was right though. The horses we had were not the kind that could be used for much other than labor. Pack horses and plow pullers. They may not even be trained to carry riders. Good horses were just something else this place needed.

I continued on to the blacksmith area and found Harritt talking with an elven mage.

“Researcher Minaeve has notes on alloys that may prove more effective against demons,” she was saying to him as I drew near.

“Oh does she? Well, we’ll take anything that gives our blades a bit more bite,” he said with interest in his voice.

“You mages aren’t half bad.”

_Nothing like a good complisult!_

“I am no longer a mage,” she said as she left to attend other business.

_No longer a mage? What did that mean?_

“Expected you’d be by. I’m Harritt… and everyone knows who you are,” he said to me.

_That’s me, Mr. Popular!_

“Have a look at this. I managed to patch together something for you with what I could find.”

He handed me a decent looking set of leather armor. It was patched like he said, but done very well. The material was in good shape, and appeared to be made from bear skins. I put it on and he helped me adjust the straps to help it fit my body better. I moved around a bit and made some attack and defending moves to see how it felt. Overall, it was a great set of leather armor.

“How’s the new gear fit?” he asked after I was done testing it out.

“Sturdy and surprisingly warm. It’s perfect,” I replied.

Warm was good since it was snowing and things were frozen everywhere.

“World’s gone mad. Stock armor and blades are good against bandits, but we’re not fighting bandits. My gear will see you through demons, apostates, whatever this world throws at you. So, you need custom work? Something special? You bring me the materials to us, we’ll make it happen.”

That sounded good to me. Maybe I could start by getting some of that alloy that works well on demons. I should talk with this Minaeve next about just that.

I thanked Harritt for the armor, and headed back to the Chantry as that was where he said Minaeve was.

On my way to see her, I noticed many people doing various tasks, much of which I had no idea. Most of them acknowledged me as I went by, which was a little unsettling. I wasn’t used to so much attention by people I didn’t know.

“Apothecary Adon wanted to know when you might be able to provide the materials he needs,” I heard a woman say as I entered into Mineave’s research room.

“I asked Adon not to rush us. Demon essence is dangerous,” said the other woman whom I assumed this was Minaeve.

“Sorry.”

“No it’s fine. Just tell him we’ll have it for him as soon as we can,” she said trying to calm the poor messenger.

“You’re the Herald. Or, well, the one they’re calling the Herald, anyway,” she said as the other woman left.

“I hope the Inquisition can restore order soon. I never really wanted to leave the Circle. My name is Minaeve. I research demons and other creatures. Seeker Pentaghast and I see what I find to help the soldiers fight them.”

“By your clothing I can assume you’re a mage?” I asked.

“No, just an apprentice. I was never very good at magic. I’ve got just enough talent to be a danger to other people. When the mages rebelled, people like me had nowhere to go. The templars would have killed us. Luckily Seeker Pentaghast took me in, along with the Tranquil I was protecting.”

This surprised me a little. I didn’t peg Cassandra for someone to accept refugee apprentices and Tranquils. But then, these were desperate times. After all, I was still here.

“I’m surprised that even an apprentice mage wouldn’t join the rebellion.”

“I don’t like using magic to fight. I’m not good at it, either. I liked studying. I liked performing rituals that helped us unlock the secrets of the Veil. I liked having the templars around to keep us safe,” she said.

“Most Circle mages I’ve met have a different opinion of the templars,” I commented.

“They have not lived my life. I was born into a Dalish clan. I lived there until my magic manifested. The Dalish cannot risk having too many mages in one clan, and I was one more than they could bear. They gave me a pack and sent me into the woods to find my own life. I was seven years old.”

“I’m so sorry,” I said. I can’t even imagine how that must have been.

“I stumbled into a village, starving and cold, a few weeks later. I’d starting using magic to scare predators away. The villagers saw me make fire in my fist. They were terrified and wanted to kill me. Templars saved me from them. They gave me food and clothes, and took me to the Circle. I’ve seen what life is like without the templars, and I want no part of it. I just want to study.”

I could see why she felt the way she did. I believe under the same circumstances it would have been the same for me. She then told me that there were a number of Tranquil she had protected from the war, as they would surely have been killed. With no Circle or templars to protect them, they would not have lasted long. I didn’t know much about Tranquils other than they were once mages that had been “altered” in some way. They creeped me out actually. A few of them were in Haven already, with more on the way. Wonderful.

She gave me some of her notes of things she had already researched. Helpful tidbits and known weaknesses for various creatures that would be invaluable should we encounter any of them. I can see why Casandra wanted Mineave here.

I exited her office and bumped into Josephine as she was trying to enter. Apparently this was her office too, and looked like she had a lot going.

“Oh! Excuse me Herald. I did not see you there. If you’ll excuse me, I must get back to work. An Orlesian noble will be here soon, and he is most upset over our ‘occupation’ of Haven.”

“Sure, Josephine. I will talk to you later,” I said as she rushed by.

“Herald!” Cassandra called to me from the down the hallway.

_Why is everyone still calling me “Herald”?_

“Hello Seeker,” I said with a smile.

“Don’t call me that. It’s bad enough when Varric does it. I don’t need you doing it too.”

“No? How about Lady Giggles?” I suggested.

“Don’t start. There is work to be done. We are leaving for the Hinterlands to see Mother Giselle within the hour. Gather your things and meet us at the gate.”

With that, she turned and left leaving me standing alone in the Chantry hallway. Now is when the fun would begin. Hopefully my “Herald” reputation is confined to just Haven, and nowhere else.


	6. The Hells of the Hinterlands

Travel to the Hinterlands seemed to take forever, especially on foot. We didn’t have any quality mounts to use, so we were forced to walk. The trip would take two days Cassandra estimated, and we would arrive by late morning on day two. The journey was entertaining to say the least. Varric complained about the various terrain we had to traverse, while Cassandra told him to “shut up and deal with it dwarf.” While those two bickered I talked a lot with Solas about his adventures and things he discovered from the many ruins he visited. On occasion I would throw out a joke or two to lighten the mood. Varric would laugh, or make comments at how bad some of them were. Solas thought some were funny, others a clever play on words. Cassandra on the other hand didn’t seem to find any of them funny. In fact, she gave most of them her trademarked “Ughh” complete with eye rolls.

“Varric, you joined the Inquisition when Seeker Pentaghast questioned you,” Solas said after my latest joke fell flat.

“She was… _very_ insistent that I help,” Varric said sarcastically.

“Interesting,” Solas replied.

“What’s interesting?”

“It’s surprising that an elven apostate is the one who join the Inquisition voluntarily,” the mage observed.

“To me it’s not surprising. You seem a wise man Solas. You recognize the Breach to be a danger to all. Thus your decision to help,” I said.

“Thank you. I appreciate the sentiment,” he acknowledged.

“There is something I do find surprising my elven friend,” I said to him.

“What might that be?”

“I find it surprising to discover that our dear Seeker over there is without a sense of humor,” I said motioning to Cassandra.

“What are you talking about? I have a sense of humor,” Cassandra said in a huff.

“I think it was lost in a fight with a dragon,” Varric said.

“Indeed. Our Seeker seems to lack what you humans call a ‘funny bone’. Shall I go into the Fade to see if I can locate her sense of humor?” Solas offered.

“You may have to very deep in the Fade to find it,” Varric said.

“Harrumph!” Cassandra muttered in protest.

Eventually the day passed and we had to make camp. We had one day of travel complete, with one more to go. We set up camp and I quickly set up my bedroll. I wasn’t used to all of this travelling, and I was exhausted. My feet hurt and without taking off my boot to inspect, I knew I had a few blisters. While Varric and Cassandra argued over who would get the spot under the tree, I settled down into my bedroll, and quickly fell asleep.

_Where am I now? Is this a dream again? It looks like I am in the same barren place I was last time complete with green mist. Is this the Fade I am in? It has to be. I see that golden city again. Wait…if this is the Fade, is that “The” golden city? The one in the chantry tales? Maybe if I head towards it, I can make sense of all this. It seems far off, but I think I can make it. Spirits and demons everywhere, yet none of them seem to notice me. Some sort of commotion up ahead. Spirits gathering around something. I need to see what it is._

I was awoken from my dream by a boot to my back administered by Cassandra

“Wake up. It’s time to go. Gather your things we head out within the hour.”

I groaned loudly. Not just at having to get up, but from my annoyance over having been cut off from the dream I was having. It seemed to me that these dreams maybe trying to tell me something. I would have to talk to Solas about this later. If anything, he may be able to give me tips on how to move around in Fade when I dream. I gathered my things and we set out on our last leg of the trip to the Hinterlands.

We came upon an Inquisition’s camp a few hours later. There were a few of our scouts and soldiers securing the area as we approached. One of the scouts, a dwarf woman spotted us and called us over.

“The Herald of Andraste! I’ve heard the stories. Everyone has. We know what you did at the Breach. It’s an honor to meet you, my lord” she said with a slight bow.

_Didn’t care for the My Lord stuff then, don’t care for it now._

“Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service. I---all of us here---we’ll do whatever we can do to help.” she said.

“Harding, huh? Ever been to Kirkwall’s Hightown?” Varric asked.

“I can’t say I have. Why?”

“You’d be Harding in… oh, never mind,” he said as the joke attempt trailed off.

_I know where he’s going with this. There was once a man from Nantucket who---_

“Uugh!” came a response from Cassandra.

“I’m starting to worry about these stories that everyone’s heard.”

These type of stories usually got so bloated that it wouldn’t take long before they had little to no truth left in them.

“Oh, there’s nothing to worry about. They only say you’re the last great hope for Thedas,” she said.

_Is that all? Well shoot. I’ll have all of this cleared up by lunch…_

“Oh. Wonderful,” I said sarcastically.

“The Hinterlands are as good a place as any to start fixing things,” she added with a hint of hope in voice.

Scout Harding had your typical dwarf stature. She wore an Inquisition scout uniform. Her reddish hair was pulled tightly back in a braded bun. She was also incredibly cute. Her looks aside she had a demeanor of strength and courage.

“Well, last great hope or not, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” I said.

“We should get to business. The situation’s pretty dire."

“I agree. What’s up out here in the Hinterlands?” I asked her.

“We came to secure horses from Redcliffe’s old horsemaster. I grew up here, and people always said that Dennett’s herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks. But with the mage-templar fighting getting worse, we couldn’t get to Dennett. Maker only know if he’s even still alive. Mother Giselle’s at the crossroads helping the refugees and the wounded. Out latest reports say that the war’s spread there, too. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people, but they won’t be able to hold out very long. You best get going. No time to lose,” she concluded as she handed us a map of the area.

Walking over to a table I laid out the map and studied it. Not much was on there as the fighting between the mages and Templars had made charting the area slow and in most cases impossible. I made note of the location of the crossroads where Mother Giselle and Corporal Vale should be. Also on the map was Master Dennett’s farm. Not very precise, but it gave us a general idea of where to start looking.

“Here’s where we need to go,” I said pointing to the map. “The crossroads aren’t far from here. We can get what we need and then get out of here.”

“Sounds good to me,” Varric said.

We set out down the path from the camp toward the crossroads. I took notice of the resources in the area. Plenty of elfroot, and iron ore that could be gathered and given to Threnn and Adan for use. After the area was secure, I would be sure to make a note to send people out to acquire it all.

As we came to the outskirts of the crossroads, we discovered dead bodies of farmers and other common folks. Caught in the crossfire of the mage-templar war.

_WTF man! What did any of these people do to deserve this?_

Among the bodies of the peasants were those of a few mages and templars. Before I could comment on this gloomy sight, we were drawn away to the sounds of a battle taking place nearby. We moved quickly to see what was going on and found Inquisition soldiers trying to fend off an attack.

“Inquisition forces! They’re trying to protect the refugees!” Cassandra shouted.

“Looks like they could use a hand,” Varric said.

We ran towards the battle and entered into the crossroads. I surveyed the area quick and noticed piles of debris that were burning. Trees were charred by spells of fire and the air smelled of electricity. Frozen patches of ground and rocks were also visible. Armed men with swords and axes were attacking, and the Inquisition forces had set up a defensive posture trying to keep the innocents safe.

“Hold! We are not apostates!” Cassandra shouted to the attackers trying to reason with them.

“I do not think they care, Seeker!” Solas exclaimed.

And he was right. They seemed hell bent on attacking apostates, or anyone they deemed associated with the mages. Despite our attempts to parley, this was going to be a fight. I was reluctant to engage. All of the battles we have had up to this point were demons. There was no hesitation in eradicating those beasts, but this was something different. Every time I had squared off against another person, it was in a sparring situation. Those always ended peacefully with all parties involved shaking hands at the end. Sometimes we would grab some drinks after while we discussed our techniques and the things that did and did not work. The angry man running toward me scowling didn’t give me the impression that we would be having drinks after this.

I drew my short swords to prepare, but I was still hoping I could at least get through to this guy.

“Stop! Please! I don’t want to fight!” I pleaded with the man.

Ignoring my appeals, he came at me with a long, wild swing. I easily sidestepped it as it was clear he wasn’t very skilled at combat. He swung high at my head, and I ducked and rolled out of the way clear of him.

“Please!” I tried again. “Don’t do this! We can talk this out, I know we can!”

“There will be no talking mage lover!” he scowled at me.

_Mage lover? Well there was that one blonde mage a few years back…_

He came at me with a low swing at my legs, which I hopped over with ease.

“Sir! You are greatly outmatched. Please end this so we may discuss this peacefully! I’ll even buy you a drink!” I said trying one last time to appeal to the man.

“Son of a bitch!” he said as he stumbled backwards to get his footing. He had put most of his weight behind his low swing. The results ended up putting him off balance.

Gritting his teeth and yelling loudly, he charged me again. This time with a high overhead swing. Instinctively, I brought my short swords up to block his attack. Right as his sword landing in the cross block I had ready, I heard three sickening “Thunk!” noises in quick succession. The man stiffened, and he had a look of surprise and horror. He then dropped his sword, went limp and fell into me. I caught him as he fell, and it was then I could see three crossbow bolts sticking out of his back. Past him I saw Varric standing there, and with a stern look he lowered Bianca.

“Come on, Jester! We need you focused!” he said to me.

As I observed the dwarf run off to find another target, my attention returned to the mortally wounded man I held in my arms. I watched with sadness as the life drained from his eyes. A flood of emotions filled my head as I watched him die. Whose son had this been? Did he have a wife, or children?

“I’m sorry. I wish we could have had those drinks instead of this,” I whispered quietly as I laid him to the ground.

I quickly joined the others and discovered the fighting was over. The attackers had either been killed, or had retreated. The decision was made not to give chase, as the refugees were the primary concern. The attack had caused a few wounds on some of the Inquisition soldiers, but nothing significant. Surveying the area, I could see the bodies of the men who had attacked us. Knowing that it had to come to this didn’t make me feel any better. I took some solace in that I had not personally killed anyone.

“Mages! To arms!” a soldier shouted.

_Damn it! This is going from bad to worse real quick!_

“They’re up the hill. I shall charge. I need spells and suppressive fire!” Cassandra said to us.

As she charged to intercept the mages along with other Inquisition forces, Varric and Solas started do their thing. I switched to my bow and did as she required. I fired at the mages as best I could. They had shield spells up which made it tough to get arrows through. But the ones that did make it seemed to imbed deep into their flesh. I aimed for the mages lower abdomen, and legs as best as I could. I still didn’t want to kill anyone, and the shots I was taking would be flesh wounds. The kind that with care would heal. I had never battled mages before. This wasn’t something Master Norris had prepared me for. My family had a mage in our employ, and he told me a little about magic. Specifically about what a mage could do in combat. Fire, ice, spirit magic, and lightning based were common types. “Get in melee range. Most mages panic when they have to fight up close,” I remembered him saying. That advice was fine for someone who wanted to kill, but so far I was content with annoying them.

A few mages had taken up position close by some refugees. They were trying to use them as shields and being in close proximity, it made range attacks risky. I could see Solas, Varric, and the other Inquisition archers hold back their attacks for fear of hitting the refugees. The sight of the scared innocent men, women, and children pissed me off greatly. The mages didn’t seem to care one bit about anyone around them in this stupid war of theirs. I shouted at them to get away from those people. They were innocent in this, and should be left in peace. For some reason that seemed to work, as they slowly moved away from the refugees. I quickly moved over to the people and tried to corral them away from the area. I managed to get them a few yards away from the battle before the spell hit me. I was suddenly cold from the tip of my hair to the end of my toes. Chilled to the bone in a way I had never been before. I was also frozen in place and couldn’t move and I yelled to the refugees to run. If they could get clear, they should be safe. But before they could get more than three steps from me, the area was hit with a blast of fire. A few of the people flew into the air, not damaged by the fire, but by the concussion. I went flying into the air along with them. The frozen shell of the ice spell I had shielded me from the flames, but the blast had my bell ringing. I stood up in a daze, and got my mind clear just in time to see a little human girl whose dress was on fire around the hem. She was screaming and crying out in pain as the flames burned her. I bolted over to her as quickly as I could to help. Using my cloak, I smothered the fire. Holding her in my arms I tried my best to comfort her.

“There, there little one. It’s ok now. The fire’s out. You’re going to be alright,” I said to her.

She continued to cry as I held her gently rocking.

“What’s your name sweetie?” I asked her in an attempt to get her mind off the carnage around us.

“Alicia,” she answered amongst tears and sniffles.

“Alicia? That’s a very pretty name. It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is---“

“I know you. You’re the Herald of Andraste,” she said looking up at me.

I smiled at her. She had such pretty hazel eyes. Eyes that held hope, and a purity that only a child can have.

“We need to find your parents. They can get you to safety. Do you know where they are?”

“I don’t know.”

“We’ll see if we can find them honey,” I reassured her.

I looked around to see if I could locate them. But all I could see were people still laid out on the ground as a result of the blast. Some were starting to recover and get to their feet. Others were heavily burned, and probably dead. This battle had gotten out of hand and innocent people were getting hurt and killed.

“Herald! Templars have joined the battle. Now we have both factions fighting each other and us. Get these people clear and come help us!” Cassandra shouted to me.

_Shit! Now the templars have joined this crap to make it way worse._

I had to get the girl some place far away from here. Moving us away from the battle, I helped people recuperate from the blast as best I could. I assisted others to their feet, while administering aid to those who needed it. I had a small group assembled and we were moving slowly down the trail towards safety.

“Come on everyone. Let’s move along. Quickly now. We are almost out of the danger. Not much further,” I said while helping people move along as fast as we could go.

“Alicia! Oh thank the Maker!” a woman’s voice shouted within the crowd.

“Mommy!”

A woman came rushing over and hugged her daughter tightly. She kissed her on the forehead and held her firmly.

“I thought I lost you my sweet. Are you alright?”

“I am fine. The Herald found me, and saved me,” she said looking at me smiling.

“Thank you Herald! Thank you for saving my daughter. Maker bless you,” the woman said as she grabbed my hand and kissed it, and then hugged me. Alicia hugged me too which formed a nice group hug.

“You’re…welcome. You’re both welcome,” I said blushing slightly as I looked from mother to daughter.

“Now, let’s get you out of here so you can be safe.”

I brought them to the edge of a path that lead further into the crossroads. Other refugees were there too as they gathered to move out of the area. As a group they started to head down the trail and as I watched them go, I finally started to relax a little. Thinking they were safe, I turned back to find the Inquisition forces to see what I could do to help. Looking up the hill that was before me was a mage about fifteen yards away. I gasped in surprise as he cast his spell. A ball of flame flew from his hands and my instincts kicked in as I dove head first off the trail. I could feel the heat of the blast as it flew past me. As I landed with a thud I could hear the explosive impact it made behind me. I could also hear the screams of the refugees. I looked up and the mage that had cast the spell was gone. Quickly getting to my feet I ran to where the people had been hoping they would be alright. There were many unconscious, and a few awake but obviously injured. My heart was in my throat as I scanned the bodies for any sign of Alicia. After looking for a few moments, my heart went from my throat straight to my feet. Over by a freshly burned and scarred tree was Alicia. Beside her was her mother. Both were dead. I knelt down beside the little girl, and held her hand. Such a beautiful life that was wasted.

“I’m sorry honey. I am so sorry. I wish I could have saved you,” I whispered as tears fell from my eyes.

Sitting there holding her hand, I asked myself why did this happen? Why did she have to die? Her death, and the death of her mother’s and the others around us was pointless. Those that caused this should pay. Those that brought this on must pay. The sons of bitches that are killing anyone in their paths will pay.

“Go to the Maker Alicia. He will welcome you. I hope to see you again someday,” I said sadly as I stood up.

With a determination like I had never felt before, I headed towards the fighting with one thing on my mind: Stop this carnage. I started to come to terms that to do this, I would need to kill. My first adversary tried to kill me, but Varric killed him before I had to make that choice. The second tried to fry me, but ended up killing a group of innocent people. Had I not dove out of the way, they would not have been killed. The detonation would have hit me, and not them. I don’t know if I would have survived the blast. But had I been hit, the mage may have left the refugees alone. I was his target, not them. That thought would plague me for years.

It only took me a few seconds to rejoin the melee, and saw total pandemonium. Mages, Templars, and sell swords working both sides were engaged. Magic of all kinds going off causing destruction to the landscape. Templars cutting down any mage they could get close enough to. Archers from both factions launching their deadly missiles at anyone who moved. The Inquisition forces had taken up a security perimeter back away from the fighting protecting the refugees. Varric, Cassandra, and Solas were among them holding off the attackers as best they could. Nobody seemed to take notice of me, and for the moment I had the advantage. It I inserted myself in the middle of the battle, I could attack everyone, and possibly cause confusion. A vision of Alicia came to me, her wonderful smile giving me warmth. I had to stop all of this for her.

I decided to take cover behind a tree and pick people off with my bow. I had twelve arrows left, so I could incapacitate a few at least. There was a mage just within range who was busy fighting a templar. He would be my first target. I drew an arrow from my quiver and nocked it. But before I could take aim, something unexpected happened. I felt energy flow from the mark on my hand and into the bow. A greenish glow formed over the weapon and then extended to encompass the arrow. I had no idea what was happening. Whatever was going on wasn’t causing me pain. It did freak me out though. It’s not every day a tattoo of unknown origin on your hand causes a bow and arrow to illuminate. You’d think that by now I’d have been used to the weird and unpredictable. Regardless of how it looked or felt, I decided to shoot the arrow as is and see what happened.

I took aim at the mage and I quickly realized this may be the first person I kill. How would I feel after it? I pushed the thoughts to the side deciding I would deal with them after. The arrow flew right for the mage’s chest, and as it impacted the man, a loud “popping” noise could be heard. A noise that sounded vaguely familiar. The mage dropped like a ton of iron. I prepared a second shot, and that too caused the mark to light up my bow and then the arrow. I took aim at the closest templar, the one who had been engaging the mage I just eliminated. He was standing there looking around for the person that had taken away his prize. I decided to let him know it was me. The arrow flew from my greenish glowing bow, and it struck him dead in the chest. Like the mage, he too dropped right to the ground. There was that familiar noise as the arrow hit the templar. I recognized it was the same noise the rifts made right as they were sealed. Was this greenish glow Fade related? It made sense since it was my mark that was charging the bow. I noticed two other targets close by, both sell swords. Who they were fighting for didn’t matter. They needed to be stopped. With two quick glowing arrow shots, they were both disposed of.

Quickly I moved through the battlefield taking up positions eliminating the mage and Templar forces as fast as I could. Each time I nocked an arrow, the mark on my hand would light up the bow and then the missile. And each time it only took one shot to drop the target. Clearly the Fade charged arrows were helping in some way. I never would have been able to take out this many with only one single shot. This went on for what seemed like forever, but really only had to have been a few minutes.

I had just downed another mercenary when I caught the attention of a mage that I failed to notice only a mere ten yards away. His eyes went wide as he was as surprised to see me as I was him. He started to cast as I pulled an arrow from my quiver. The mage shimmered a little from the fresh shield spell, just as I nocked and released my arrow. I had expected the arrow to bounce off the protective barrier, but instead it penetrated right through and exploded into his chest. There was a small flash of greenish light and along with the popping noise. As he collapsed to the ground, I scanned the area for anyone else I may have missed. Seeing it was clear I examined the fallen mage. There was a large hole where the arrow should have been. There were burn marks on his chest where the shot had impacted. The wound appeared to have been cauterized, as there was no blood. I rolled him over to look for an exit wound and there was nothing there. Had the arrow disintegrated on impact? Or did it burn up in the flash of green?

By this time, the battle had started to dwindle down, and those of the mages and templar factions had suddenly retreated. The Inquisition soldiers had moved back into the area to secure it, and to check for survivors of the battle. I made my way back to my team and found them resting on a few rocks. They all looked very fatigued, dirty, and beat up.

“Is everyone alright?” I asked with concern.

“Herald! You’re ok! Thank the Maker! Did you manage to get the refugees to safety?” Cassandra asked.

“Some I did. Others…I didn’t,” I said as I thought of Alicia and her mother.

“In a conflict like this, it is unfortunate that innocents are lost,” Solas said.

“Yeah...unfortunate,” I whispered as I tried to shake their faces from my mind.

“I was worried we lost you Jester,” Varric said smiling.

“Anywho, how are we looking? You guys sustain any major injuries?” I asked changing the subject.

“A few bumps and scratches. But nothing significant. Solas did a great job keeping us protected,” Varric answered.

“Thankfully the attacking forces withdrew,” Solas replied.

“Yeah. That was a little unexpected. They left soon after all of those strange banging noises started,” Varric said.

“I wonder if they are related in some way,” Cassandra pondered.

“Seeker Pentaghast! We’ve found something rather odd. We thought you would want to come take a look,” an Inquisition scout called out.

We followed the scout into the former field of battle where the wounded were being attended to, and the dead were being rounded up. There were a few people standing around a dead templar which the scout led us to. I recognized him as one I had downed.

“What is it? What did you want to show us?” Cassandra asked.

“Here. See this wound?” one of the soldiers pointed out.

The dead man’s chest had very large hole in it. It appears my Fade arrow had gone straight through the plate mail, padding, and right into his flesh. A large scorch mark surrounded the wound, as if the arrow had burned its way through. It was like the wound I found on the mage. And like the mage, the wound was cauterized and the arrow was nowhere to be found.

“I’ve been in many battles, and this is unlike any wound I have ever seen, magic or otherwise,” an older scout added.

“By the Maker!” Cassandra said kneeling down for a closer look.

“I can shed some light on---,” I tried to say.

“Is there an exit wound? Something left from an arrow or spear?” she asked.

“None. All those we found have just this single hole to the chest with no exit wounds.”

“Guys, I know what caused the damage here…” I tried again.

“Solas, have you ever seen anything like this?” she asked he elf.

“I have never encountered this kind of wound Seeker. It is foreign to me,” Solas replied.

“Sir! We have another one over here with the same wound. This one’s a mage,” a soldier yelled.

“Two more over here sir! A mercenary and a Templar, and there are two mages back there with the same wound,” another scout reported.

“Whatever caused the wound looks like it’s what killed them. “How many are there so far?” Varric asked.

How many? That was a good question. During the battle, I had lost track of how many I had shot. They all dropped when I hit them, but I never confirmed they were dead.

“Search the area, I want to know how many there are,” Cassandra ordered the Inquisition troops.

Realizing I wasn’t going to get anyone’s attention by speaking, maybe I needed to demonstrate what I was trying to say. Looking at my quiver, I discovered that I was out of arrows. I must have gone through all of them in that fight. I looked around and saw a few nearby and grabbed one. I readied my bow and nocked the arrow. The mark charged my bow and then into the arrow as expected.

“HEY!” I yelled as I lifted my glowed bow into the air.

Everyone slowly looked my way and they all stared in astonishment. I heard at least a half dozen gasps, a couple “By the Makers, and at least one “Holy Shit.”

“I believe this is what caused the wounds,” I said loudly.

“Fascinating,” Solas said walking over to examine my bow.

“Now there’s something you don’t see every day,” Varric commented.

“How is this possible?” Cassandra asked.

“It appears the mark is affecting this. I recognize it as Fade energy. Only trained mages proficient in Fade magic can wield such power. This is extraordinary,” Solas said in amazement.

“Really? Huh. Well how about that then…” I said.

“We have a count of how many have the wound Seeker Pentaghast…by the Maker!” a scout said as he noticed my glowing bow.

“How many?” she asked.

“We counted eighteen with the wound. By all accounts it was what killed all of them. No exit wounds found,” he said still looking at my bow in astonishment.

Eighteen? I only had twelve arrows in my quiver to start with. I don’t recall ever replenishing my supply. How could I have then killed eighteen?

“The thing’s still glowing. Why not take a test shot at a tree so we can see what happens,” Varric suggested.

“Ok. I can do that. To be honest, I am as curious to see what happens as you are,” I said.

I had been in such a hurry to shoot and move, to attack as quickly as I could that I never analyzed what the Fade shots actually did. This would be as new to me as it would everybody else.

I took up a stance, located a suitable tree about twenty yards away, and took aim. I noticed that within my field of vision, there was nobody to be found. I looked behind me, and everyone was there standing far enough back to be safe from whatever would happen. Except for Solas who was right next to me. At least I wasn’t all alone. Looking back to the tree, I let loose the arrow. As it impacted there was a small flash of green, and a loud popping noise. Then all was quiet. I was the first to walk over to the tree, the others tentatively approaching behind me.

The tree was still intact, but there was the deep burn marks and there was a large hole. Like with the people, the tree had no sign of the arrow. It was gone, and no exit hole.

“Remarkable. When did you discover you could do this?” Solas asked me as he examined the tree.

“During the battle. I was helping the refugees to safety. Then…something happened that got me back into the fight,” I answered.

“What happened?” Cassandra asked.

“I had led the refugees to safety, or so I thought. A mage came out of nowhere. Cast some sort of fire spell at me. I managed to dodge it, but…the people behind me…”

“Got hit by the spell instead,” Cassandra finished for me.

“Yes. By the time I got to my feet, the mage had run off, and most of the refugees had been killed.”

I looked towards the ground, ashamed that I let them die.

“It’s not your fault. The mage is responsible, not you,’ she said in a soft almost comforting voice.

I looked at her and she had a sadness in her eyes. I could see the same look from Solas and Varric.

“Anyway,” I said shaking it off. “I got really pissed and was determined to stop this shit. I engaged the targets and that was when this started to happen.”

“Interesting. It may be that your intense emotional trauma activated something within the mark,” Solas theorized.

“If anger caused this, what other emotions would affect that thing?” Varric asked.

“The hell if I know. Look, what’s done is done here. Let’s go see Mother Giselle and then get out of here,” I said in frustration.

I was in an emotional whirlwind. I was saddened, confused, angered, and some other emotions I could not identify. To recap, my day I had witnessed innocent people being murdered, and a bright young life erased as if she were nothing. I had killed my first person. Not only my first, but my second, third, fourth…all the way to eighteenth. And my mark on my hand was lighting up my bow making it into some sort of Fade powered death weapon. I really wished I was back home in Ostwick.

We moved our way into the main crossroads where there were many, many refugees. Amongst them were Inquisition soldiers and a few merchants. A few tiny huts were scattered throughout the area as well. This spot marked home for some, and the whole place had been turned upside down. A sign had been hung there in the middle of the small village. It read: “This area under the protection of the Inquisition”

_That sign doesn’t seem to be impressing anyone._

“Corporal Vale is located up that hill next to the supplies, and Mother Giselle should be over by the wounded,” Cassandra said.

“Right. Cassandra, you go talk to the good Corporal while I go visit Mother Giselle. Solas, you and Varric see what you can do for the wounded,” I said as we all dispersed.

I walked around the area a little, taking it all in. Families huddled together, clinging to whatever belongings they could carry. A few people were wondering around in a daze, as if they still had not come to accept all that had happened to them. There were a few who were trying to comfort those who had lost loved ones. My heart ached for them. I didn’t know what to say to make them feel better. I didn’t know what I could do to assist. I felt so helpless. All of a sudden, the thought of Alicia and her mother came to me, and I lost it. The feelings, the hurt and the pain that had been building up inside burst out. I ran for a secluded area behind some trees and collapsed on the ground and wept. I wept for Alicia. I wept for the refugees. I wept for those who were killed in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I wept for my loss of innocence having had to kill a man. I wept for the man who died in my arms. And I for a time I felt incredibly homesick. The pain I had was finally getting released, and I could feel the energy drain from me with every tear I wrought. Finally after what seemed an eternity, the tears started to dry up.

I was still sniffling a little, completely unaware a little elvish girl had wondered over to me.

“Are you ok?” she asked.

“Oh!” I said with a jolt. “You startled me.”

She looked maybe six years old and had long curly blonde hair pulled behind her pointy ears. A sign she was proud to display her heritage.

“I heard you crying. Are you ok?” she asked again.

“Yes. I am ok young one,” I said trying to force a smile as I wiped my tears away.

“When I am sad, my mother gives me a hug. Do you want a hug?”

“Umm…sure. A hug would be nice,” I replied.

She stepped up to me and gave me a big hug. I put my arms around her and hugged her back. And, for some reason I started to feel better. My resolve came back. My determination to help these people was strong again. And I was amazed. Who would have thought that a hug from the innocence of a child would do this? My whole world had come crashing down on me, and all it took to help was a little elvish girl showing me love.

“You all better now?” she asked with a smile. She had dimples too.

“Yes, little one. I do feel better now. Thank you so much for your hug. It was just what I needed.”

“Jessica? Jessica? Where are you?” came a man’s voice.

“Over here father,” she called as she stepped out into the open.

“There you are Jessica. You worried us. What were you doing?”

“I was talking to the Herald. He was feeling bad and needed a hug.”

“Now Jessica. What did your mother tell you about telling stories?” her father admonished.

I was trying to keep hidden. I had not fully recovered from weeping, and my face was still a bit red and puffy. I didn’t think it would be good for people to see the holy, mighty and all powerful Herald of Andraste crying.

“I’m not telling stories father. See? Look!”

She reached over, grabbed my hand and before I could object, pulled me into the open.

Her father’s eyes went wide and he recognized me.

“Master Herald! It is you! M’lord you have done me a great honor by saving my family!” he said as he fell to his knees and grabbed my hand.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” I said in alarm. I had not expected this, and it had caught me off guard.

“Everything is good now m’lord. Maker bless you Herald. Thanks to you, my wife and children made it here safe. They told me stories of how you went into the heat of battle to gather as many of the refugees as you could. Dodging mages and templars alike. And then escorted them here. My family was in that group.”

“You’re…welcome,” I said trying to smile. I don’t remember it happening quite like that though.

“Come on everyone. Meet the Herald of Andraste! He saved our family,” he said as he stood.

Hi wife was standing off to the side with two children. They approached us tentatively with nervous smiles.

“This here is my wife, Anna.”

“Hello Anna,” I said as she gave me a hug.

“Thank you Your Grace. Maker bless you,” she said to me.

“And these are our children. Micah, Tyler, and you’ve already met Jessica.”

“It’s nice to meet you children,” I said as I crouched down.

“Thank you Herald,” the two children said as the hugged me.

“You’re very welcome,” I said smiling to them.

Then I turned to Jessica.

“It is very nice to meet you Lady Jessica. I want to thank you for your hug. It made me feel much better,” I said as she gave me another hug.

“You’re welcome,” she said again with an even bigger smile.

“And what is your name good sir?” I asked the man standing and offering my hand.

“Name’s Arden, Your Grace.”

“Nice to meet you Arden. What are your plans from here?” I asked as I shook his hand.

“We don’t know yet. The area is still too dangerous for us to go home to our farm. We will just have to stay here and wait this out.”

“Not that we would have much to go back to. The Templars burned our farm when they discovered we were attending to a few wounded mages,” Anna said.

“We were lucky we got out before they did anything to us. Despite Ferelden being safe for elves, there are those who still don’t like us,” Arden added.

“You were helping some wounded mages, knowing that it may bring the templar wrath down on you?” I asked surprised.

“Of course. It was the right thing to do. It didn’t matter if they were mages or not. They were hurt and needed our help. And we’d do it all over again too. We are elves, not savages,” Anna said proudly.

“Aye. We would. Only next time we would work better at hiding them,” her husband said chuckling.

I was astounded. Even through this mass anarchy, there were still signs of compassion and humanity left. And from those who are usually looked down on, and treated like trash. These people should be honored, not punished. Without hesitation, I went into my pack, and pulled out my coin purse. I was not sure how much was in there, but I intended for this family to have all of it.

“Here. Take this. It will help you rebuild once the Inquisition makes the Hinterlands safe again,”

The look on the man’s face was something I would never forget. He had such a look of surprise and gratitude unlike anything I could explain.

“Thank…thank you…Herald. I am…I don’t know what to say?” he stammered.

“Oh Arden. I told you to have faith the Maker would help us,” Anna said as she hugged her husband, then hugged me again rather tightly.

“You’re welcome,” I said smiling. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to attend to some Inquisition tasks.

As I waved to them goodbye and good luck, I turned and notice Varric standing there smiling.

“Oh hey Varric. Umm…How long you been standing there?”

“Long enough to see that you did a nice thing.”

“Yeah, well. It was the least I could do. I just wish I could do more.”

“Help stop this war, and that will be a step in the right direction,” he said.

“That’s the plan. How is your task going?”

“Not too bad. I have been able to help bandage up some people, and telling them stories helps keep their minds off what’s going on.”

“Great work my dwarven friend. I still have to talk with Mother Giselle. Hopefully she can help us.”

“I’ll leave you to it then. I have to locate more bandages. Not sure where I am going to find them though,” Varric said as he wondered off.

As it turned out, finding the wounded wasn’t difficult. The sounds of anguish, sorrow, and pain were easy to pinpoint. A Chantry clad woman attended to an injured man, and despite her efforts, he seemed to be resisting her.

“There are mages here who can heal your wounds. Lie still,” she said to the man.

An Inquisition mage stood off to her right ready to attend to the soldier, just as soon as it was permitted.

“Don’t…let them touch me, Mother. Their magic is…” he said obviously in pain.

“Turned to noble purpose, their magic is surely no more evil than your blade.”

“But…”

“Hush, dear boy. Allow them to ease your suffering,” she said soothingly.

The man finally gave in, and lay down. The mage them moved forward and started to cast the spells to heal him. Hopefully he would be back on his feet in no time.

“Mother Giselle?” I asked while presenting myself.

“I am. And you must be the one they’re calling the Herald of Andraste.”

“I’m told you asked for me,” I said.

Mother Giselle signaled for me to walk with her, and began to explain why she wanted to talk to me personally.

“I know of the Chantry’s denouncement, and I’m familiar with those behind it. I won’t lie to you: some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine.”

_Nice. Politicking their way to the top at the expense of everything else._

“Some are simply terrified. So many good people, senselessly taken from us…” she said with sadness.

“What happened was horrible,” I said agreeing with her.

“Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them. Convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe.”

“That won’t just make it worse?” I asked not quite convinced.

“Let me put it this way: you needn’t convince them all. You just need some of them to _doubt._ Their power is in their unified voice. Take that from them, and you receive the time you need.”

_Time? Time for what? Time for tea? Time for lunch? Time for pie? Hmmm…pie…_

“You make it sound simple.”

“I honestly don’t know if you’ve been touched by fate or sent to help us…but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us…or destroy us,” she said.

_Or destroy us…thanks for that vote of confidence lady._

“I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amendable to a gathering. It’s not much, but I will do whatever I can,” she said as she returned to helping the wounded.

So all I had to do is march right into the Chantry lion’s den and just say, “Hey! I ain’t so bad?” That didn’t sound like a plan that would accomplish anything. It also sounded very dangerous. I left the wounded and found the others who had set up a make shift camp for us.

“What did Mother Giselle have to say?” Cassandra asked.

“She said I should go talk to the Chantry clerics, and try to convince them I am not a threat. That I am actually a swell kind of guy who wants to save the world, not blow it up,” I said sarcastically.

“Oh, is _that_ all?” Varric say chuckling.

“Yeah. Easy peasy lemon squeezy right? Where do we even go to do that?” I asked.

“Val Royeaux. What’s left of the Chantry hierarchy are there,’ Cassandra answered.

“Really? Val Royeaux? I’ve never been to Orlais. First time for everything I guess,” I muttered. More travelling. Yeah me…

“Should we head back to Haven in the morning?” Solas asked.

“Not yet. This place needs to be secured first. The clerics can wait, the refuges can’t. Cassandra, did you get any news from Corporal Vale?” I asked.

“The mages and Templars seem to have set up the camps in the Hinterlands. That explains why the fighting has been so intense in this area. Our scouts have been able to get a general location of where they are. Food, clothing and bandages are in short supply.”

I thought for a moment, trying to devise a plan of action. We needed supplies badly. But to expect civilians to try to make it here through the dangers would be suicide. That meant it was up to us to get what we could to the people. There were plenty of resources in the area we could gather. Rams for meat and clothing, a few fruit trees, natural herbs and roots for soup. There also plenty of trees for wood to make fires for warmth. We just need to make the areas secured for others to go out and gather them.

“Ok, here’s what we’re going to do. These people need food. We can hunt the rams in the area for that. In the process we eliminate any opposition along the way. Once an area is secured, have our people go out and try to harvest what they can find. Herbs, roots, fruits, and firewood. Once we get a supply of food, our next target are the mages and Templars. We will try to negotiate with them, but if they don’t surrender, we eradicate them. There will not be another innocent person killed in this shit. Are there any questions?”

I looked at each one of them. They all had a new look of purpose and determination, which matched my own. But would they accept my plan? I know I told them I didn’t want any leadership positions, but someone had to come up with an idea. I usually preferred to let someone else make these kind of decisions. Besides, who was I to be giving orders? I was just the youngest Trevelyan, some young punk kid from Ostwick. I know I had this mark on my hand and some overinflated reputation as the Herald of Andraste. But did that give me the qualifications to make these kind of thing?

After a moment of silence with nobody objecting, it looked like my idea was a go.

“No questions? Good. Gather what gear you need, grab something to eat, and meet back here in 30 minutes.”

I watched them spread out to gather their gear and grab some chow, I wondered if I was biting off more than I could chew. Would my desire to right these wrongs and help these people work out to make things better? Or would my inexperience bring destruction and death upon them? As I headed over to the supply area to get what I needed for the mission. I also said a silent prayer to the Maker for guidance and that I wouldn’t screw this up.


End file.
